


Vengeance

by Earlgreyer



Series: House of Crows [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Assassination, Breaking and Entering, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Foot Massage, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Theft, men kissing, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months have passed since the defeat of the Archdemon.  With the darkspawn pushed back to the Deep Roads it is time for Zevran to undertake a personal mission...vengeance against those who manipulated him and caused the death of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter or two will be "G" to "PG" rated. Trust me. This will earn its "E" rating in chapter 3.

His target made his way through the stalls, weaving around shouting merchants hawking their wares, a multitude of household servants, stray dogs, and unwashed beggars crowding the street, unaware that he was being stalked by death.  Zevran kept to the shadows, tracking his prey, learning routines and biding his time. The mark would die slowly and painfully, but not yet; not today. Zevran watched his target turn left down a side street and make his way to the whore house; just like the one he'd been raised until he was seven. That was until he’d been bought by the Crows, trained to shadow someone, to fight…and kill. He waited in an alcove until the target went inside, then he blended effortlessly back into the crowd.

 

Lingering in the shadows of the market was not the wisest move, but Zevran missed being with people.  He loved the laughter and shouting of the masses and the smell of cooking meats from the food vendors. Music drifted over the crowd from the taverns and it was a balm to his senses. He’d kept a very low profile since returning to Anitva, to avoid drawing attention. If the Crows discovered he was still alive they’d send as many assassins as they could to kill him.  If they found out he had returned to Antiva City  itself, he’d be dead within the hour.  He turned to head back the way he’d come, when a glint of light caught his eye.  The early evening sun flashed against a golden hoop hanging from the ear of a very attractive man.  He was haggling with a nearby shopkeeper over a skin of wine. Zevran admired his dark olive skin and full, red lips.   _He is beautiful._   His eyes lingered on his strong jaw, aquiline nose, and dark brown hair that fell in soft waves across broad shoulders. The stranger had about week’s growth of beard and a trimmed mustache that lent him a rakish appearance.  His clothing was made of fine linen with expensive buttons which indicated that he was comfortably well off, but probably not nobility.

 

Zevran knew he should leave.  He ought to get out of the market altogether, but he stayed where he was in the shadows, and watched as the striking man continued to bargain with the stall owner. It was an amicable discussion, both were enjoying the game. The merchant said something which caused the other man to throw his head back and laugh, revealing perfect, white teeth. Zevran smiled too. Finally a deal was struck, wine skin and coins were exchanged, and the man turned to go.

 

Zevran's breath caught in his chest at the full force of the beauty of that face. Soft, brown curls fell across dark, full brows, one stray curl caught in the obscenely long lashes.   _Maker his eyes._  They were the color of steel, and looked directly at him before moving past, scanning the crowd for something or someone.  In a deep, rich voice he yelled, “Antonio! Wait for me! I have the wine!”

 

Another man of similar age and dress turned and waited, hands on hips. “Hurry! The others are waiting for us. We’re late already.”

 

“Let them wait. If Marco wants his name day present he can have some patience.” The two men wandered farther down the main aisle of the market, laughing and jovially shoving each other.  Zevran told himself he would only follow them as far as the next alley and then he’d go.  The two men turned toward the loud music and laughter pouring from a tavern in the corner of the market square. Cries of “Antonio!” and “Nicolo!” could be heard from the patrons inside, and the men yelled greetings in return.  They were quickly swallowed by the crowd and Zevran ducked further down the alley. He didn’t notice the pair of grey eyes following him as he slipped out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, they speak, they flirt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in Chapter 3! I promise!

He read the coded letter from Leliana again.

 

**I have news which may make your plan more dangerous. There are additional people involved. Details are not available but I believe you will be able to find what you need in the Archive. I’m sorry. I wish I had better news. Please be as safe as you can my friend. And Maker watch over you.**

 

Zevran paced the floor, biting his thumbnail.   The room was nothing fancy but it was clean and served his needs perfectly.  There were no unnecessary pieces of furniture and no windows for prying eyes to peer through.  It was the same room that he, Taliesen and Rinnala had often used when they’d needed someplace private. It had been Rinna’s idea; she had been the brains of their unit from the start. She was smart as a whip and beautiful as well.  Always a deadly combination.  She’d suggested befriending the innkeeper and offering him their protection from thugs and gangs in exchange for his discretion. Taliesen, who was the muscle of their crew, had to take care of a few situations over the years, but it was worth the price.

 

Rinna's forethought back then gave him a safe place to hide now, right under the collective noses of The Crows. He was safe because of her, and she was dead because of him. It was sadly ironic. His actions that night might be the one thing in his life that he regretted. He continued to pace the floor, thoughts lost in the past.  Being raised in a whorehouse, then taught to kill for the Crows, meant that there were a lot of morally grey areas for him where others might see firm rules and black and white ethical obligations.  But it had shape his own unique set of skills.  It made him a master of seduction and poison making.   Which is why Grandmaster Arainai had put them all together.  In combination, the three of them had been unstoppable and in high demand.  Zevran growled deeply in his throat.  _Well, until Eoman changed all of that._

 

He refocused his attention to the letter.  Dwelling in the past wouldn't change things.   _So, additional people were involved. When I find out whom, they will share the deadly fate that awaits Grandmaster Eoman Arainai._   He sighed.  Unfortunately the new development meant that at some point he would have to break into the _Archive of the Crow_ s, a building filled with cunning traps designed to kill intruders. The Archive was where the Crows kept their contracts, deadly poison recipes, blackmail files, and secret histories. There would be documents which identified who else had been involved with the contract on Rinnala. _And once Eoman is gone the others will be next._

 

By nature, Zevran was lighthearted and fun. Rinna had always been the serious one.  She had been constantly trying to keep him in line and focused. She usually succeeded, except those times when _he_ managed to distract _her_ with soft caresses and passionate kisses.  She would have marveled at his single-minded focus on this plan. It certainly wasn't typical of him. He was usually just pointed at a target and told to dispatch them quickly. The focus required for this job was quite taxing, and tonight he needed a break.

 

He wanted a bit of fun.  Something to take his mind off the past.  So wine, and perhaps an attractive and willing partner to warm his bed.  That was his entire plan. There were still places he could go without drawing the attention of the Crows.  Zevran left his room and slipped around the back staircase of the inn, skirting the edge of the courtyard and sticking to back alleys, ducking over fences and walls, in an effort to remain undetected.  He had just cut across the Chantry yard and rounded the back corner of the building when his ears pricked forward. There was a scuffle between four individuals about halfway down the adjacent alley. The mark looked like he was handling the situation on his own. Zevran debated heading in the other direction when a silky, deep voice asked “Are you going to continue to watch from the shadows or will you help me end this?”

 

 _It is the same voice from the market!_ Unthinking, he launched himself into the middle of the fray. Two against three was more resistance than the attackers wanted and they quickly scattered.  The stranger watched the thugs run off and Zevran took the opportunity to check out the man’s ass. He turned around and caught Zevran looking, and chuckled. Zevran forced his focus back up to the beautiful grey eyes. The man bowed slightly. “Thank you for assisting. I am Nicolo Valisti.”

 

Zevran put on his best smile and nodded his head in return, trying for nonchalance though his insides were screaming. The Valisti’s were a very politically powerful family, and closely associated with the Crows. He needed to tread lightly. “It is a shame, but unfortunately I am not at liberty to reveal my name, even to one as attractive as you.”  

 

Nicolo laughed, “So then, I am not to know the name of the handsome elf who followed me through the market last week, _and_ who assisted me in defeating three murderous thugs tonight?”

 

 _Damn! He knew he’d been followed. This could become very complicated._   Zevran affected an air of casualness. “Oh? Elven _and_ handsome? Now I truly wish that it was within my power to tell you my name! Unfortunately, I cannot, I’m sure you understand.”

 

A knowing glint lit Nicolo’s eye. “Yes, I believe I might.” He reached out and stroked the tattoos on Zevran’s face.  "So then, what am I to call you?”  

 

Zevran preened under the attention. “You could always call me sexy, or handsome. They are both obviously the truth.”

 

Nicolo chuckled. “OK Bello, would you care to have a drink with me to celebrate our victory over my attempted robbery and possible murder?”

 

 _I should say no. This is a bad idea._ He tried to make NO come out of his mouth. Instead a huge grin lit his face and his voice took on a husky quality. “How can I refuse such a deliciously gorgeous man? You are almost as handsome as I am! Why don’t we go to this little place I know? It isn’t fancy, but the drinks aren’t poisoned and I trust the innkeeper to be discrete. Maybe I can even talk you out of those clothes and into my bed. I am quite the amazing lover.”

 

Nicolo laughed and clapped Zevran on the shoulder. “Well my new friend, lead on. I follow.”

 

XXX

 

The tavern was clean, well maintained and totally nondescript. There were many in the city who never even knew this place existed. It suited Zevran’s needs perfectly. As they entered the taproom he caught the barkeep’s eye and motioned to a free table in the corner. The barman nodded and Zevran weaved his way to the spot indicated, taking a seat.

 

Nicolo joined him and looked around. Zevran watched as the keen eyes noted the exits, possible alternate escape routes and scanned the clientele for potential problems. _He has obviously had formal training in self protection._ That was interesting and disturbing to him.  And arousing as well. Zevran openly appraised him, noting how well his clothing molded to his muscular frame. And there was just a hint of chest hair peaking out of the slightly open collar of the man’s shirt. _Chest hair is good_. Zevran smiled.

 

The server set down two cups and a bottle of Antivan red and turned back to the bar. Nicolo reached for the bottle and poured the wine. Zevran picked up the closest cup and made a show of taking a large sip to prove that it wasn’t poisoned. Nicolo nodded his head slightly in recognition of the gesture and picked up his own and drank.  Zevran watched the deliciously full lips open slightly and press against the rim of the cup. His eyes wander admiringly over Nicolo’s face. _He really is incredibly handsome._ It had been months since he'd been with anyone, and due to the wine, or possibly the man, he began to feel quite warm.  “So Nicolo, where were you off to before you were set upon by those thugs? Perhaps you had arranged a secret assignation with a beautiful lady?”

 

Nicolo's grey eyes sparkled and Zevran’s pants felt a little bit tighter.  “No. No lover currently and definitely no ladies.” He gave Zevran an appraising look. “My tastes run to male company.  What about you, Bello? Am I keeping you from a prior appointment; a clandestine rendezvous; a lover’s tryst?”

 

Zevran took a deep sip of wine and seductively licked his lips.  He returned Nicolo's smile, all the while trying to determine just how much he had guessed. _There is a keen intelligence behind that steel gaze._ “Actually, my plan was to come here, but I am _definitely_ hoping for some trysting this evening. Perhaps you’d care to join me?” He let his eyes blatantly roam over Nicolo’s body.

 

Nicolo's grey eyes darkened. “Well, with the way you’ve been undressing me with your gaze I suppose that would be the next step.”

 

Zevran smirked. _Well, this is progressing more quickly than anticipated._  He was not disappointed in the least. “So, is that a yes?”

 

Nicolo ran his finger along the rim of his cup. “I could be persuaded, yes.”

 

Zevran grinned, “Do not do me any favors Nicolo. There are many who would willingly fall into my bed.”

 

Nicolo brought his cup towards his mouth, his tongue seductively touching the rim before placing his lips against the edge and drinking deeply. He smiled, “I am sure you are correct. If just anyone will do…”

 

Zevran felt his pulse quicken . It had been a long time since he’d found someone quick enough to keep up with his sexual banter. He leaned back and spread his legs a little bit wider, waiting to hear his terms.  Nicolo’s eyes flew over Zevran's body, nostrils flaring and the pulse in his neck beating faster at the overt invitation. Zevran mentally shook his head at the situation. Antivans didn’t shy away from sex, but talk about it was usually all innuendo and coyness. His countrymen were not prudes but this kind of frank dialogue usually made folks uncomfortable. _This could turn into quite the evening!_ “So, what incentive do you require, Nicolo?”

 

His voice was husky and low. “Let’s think of them as requests. First, candles. I want to see all of that beautiful body of yours. The way you moved during the fight…well, it was quite distracting. I want to be able to see all of you.”

 

Zevran grinned fiendishly. “Done. And the second _request_?”

 

Nicolo leaned in and stared into his eyes. “I do the taking. At least the first time.”

 

Zevran threw back his head and laughed. “Oh, careful Nicolo, you may steal my heart with your boldness!”

 

The man winked. “My mother encouraged me to know what I wanted, know how to ask for it, and stay around to see what I got.”

 

Zevran swallowed hard. _What am I doing?_ _This man is incredibly handsome and witty, true; but probably deeply connected with the Crows._   But then his mind would not move past the last bit of his phrase.  Nicolo had said  _the first time_. Did he want there to be other times? Zevran didn’t have a type, per se, but if he did, Nicolo would be it. _I really should get up and go and stop this madness._ He rose from his seat, Nicolo watching him intently.   Zevran pretended to think about it.  “The first time, yes. But not the second.” And before he could think any more about consequences, he grabbed the wine bottle and headed towards the bar.  Zevran raised a hand in the air and made a quick gesture to the barman who reached below the counter and threw a key in his direction. Zevran caught it with ease and weaved through the other patrons towards the stairs. He didn’t look to see if Nicolo was behind him. He either was or wasn’t and Zevran wasn’t sure which possibility he wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now...the smut.

Zevran lit the candle on the table and set the wine down, turning in time to see Nicolo shut the door. They locked eyes, neither one moving. Zevran couldn’t tell if Nicolo was having second thoughts or just letting his eyes adjust to the lighting. Perhaps he wasn’t used to sexual encounters with complete strangers. Zevran knew that not everyone was as easy about sex as he was. If Nicolo wanted to change his mind he would be disappointed, but would understand. However, he was going to do his best to convince him to stay.  “Let us see. We have candlelight _and_ firelight so request number one is complete. As for request number two…” Zevran pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on a chair. He caught and held Nicolo’s eye as he caressed his chest, hands wandering across his nipples and down to the top of his skin tight pants. He grinned and wriggled seductively, working the leather over his body, stopping it just past his hips. “I am here for the taking.”

 

Zevran knew he looked good. His line of work required strength and skill, and he worked hard to stay in top physical condition. Seducing a target was much easier when what you were offering was enticing. Even some of his tattoos were solely designed to accentuate his body and help the gaze flow to strategic parts of his anatomy.  Nicolo leaned against the closed door and devoured him with his eyes. Zevran expected to see lust directed his way, and there was an abundance of that, but he was not expecting to see the overt assessment.   Too late he realized that the man quite possibly knew what many of the symbols on his body meant.  

 

Zevran admitted to himself that Nicolo was a walking aphrodisiac; his physical appearance, his obvious intelligence, his easy sexual repartee, and the possible danger he posed made him practically irresistible. He felt his entire body reacting with a need he hadn’t experienced in…well, ages.  And with his recent celibate lifestyle it was like offering a starving person the finest banquet imaginable.  There was no hope for it now. He was either going to die at this man’s hands or he wasn’t. And if he was to die, then he might as well get a good fuck beforehand. Zevran slowly lifted his arms away from his body and turned in a circle, offering himself for display, “You are staring Nicolo. Do you like what you see?”

 

Nicolo pushed off the door and took the few steps across the room. Zevran stopped turning and faced him. Maker, he was tall! And gorgeous. And he smelled divine; all sandalwood, leather and sweat. Nicolo gently traced a finger along one of his Crow tattoos. “I _thought_ so”, he whispered. “You are on assignment here in the city?”

 

Zevran felt a momentary thrill of fear flash through him but managed to keep his voice level. “An assignment of sorts, yes.” He moved closer to Nicolo and lightly brushed his fingers across the fabric of his shirt. “But there is no assignment this evening. There is just you and me, hopefully enjoying each other.” He tipped his head to the side coyly and looked at him. “Possibly more than once, if you are so inclined.”

 

Nicolo caressed Zevran’s skin, touching and looking, both hands running up muscular arms and down his torso stopping at narrow hips. Zevran’s body thrummed with need. Nicolo leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, lips slowly making their way towards the exposed column of neck. Zevran tilted his head to reveal more skin to the beautiful mouth. His own hands continued to roam, drifting across Nicolo’s well defined chest and up along his delicious shoulders, fingers finally burying themselves in dark curls.  “You are my first Crow” Nicolo whispered against his skin. His breath was soft and smelled deliciously of the Antivan red. “When I was younger my father warned me against such liaisons.”

 

Zevran relaxed and smiled, feeling that he was finally back on familiar ground. “Ah, so then I am the forbidden fruit. How delightful!”  This was motivation he could understand.  

 

Nicolo pulled Zevran’s hips against him; the conversation continuing in hushed tones as his lips hovered teasingly. “Forbidden fruit only if the story is real. Is it true that Crows are only allowed to have sex with other Crows?”

 

Zevran sensually rubbed his hardening cock against Nicolo’s thigh, inhaling sharply and briefly closing his eyes. “Crows may have sex with whomever they like. However, there is a harsh penalty if there is an emotional entanglement. Romantic relationships within the Crows are frowned upon and can result in punishment or imprisonment; but such a relationship between a Crow and someone outside the guild? Well, that can result in the death of everyone involved.”  Zevran didn’t mention that The Crows already thought he was dead, making it a moot point in his case. And what they were doing here tonight was just sex, right? So the penalty wouldn’t apply anyway.

 

Nicolo peered from beneath long lashes and flashed him a brilliant smile. “Very good to know.”

 

Zevran slipped his hands beneath Nicolo’s shirt, caressing his chest. He wanted to see and touch all of him. “I do hope you will be disrobing soon. Or are you planning to remain fully clothed? It’s manageable but could eventually become awkward, and might inhibit…certain activities.” His raised eyebrow and smirk spoke clearly.  Nicolo quickly pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it onto one of the chairs. Zevran ran his hands across Nico's muscles and let his fingers follow the light coating of hair on his chest as it dipped past the top of his pants. He tried to ignore the anticipatory flutter racing through his body.  He took the larger hand in his and walked backwards towards the bed. “I believe earlier there was some promise of taking being done. Yes?” Zevran positioned himself seductively across the bed with his feet off the edge, toeing off his boots and giving his best “Come fuck me” look.

 

Nicolo grinned as he ran his hands along Zevran’s thighs. “These pants are in the way.” He trailed his fingers down past Zevran’s ankles and yanking the garment from his body, tossing it to the floor.  He watched Nicolo admire his bare skin, catching the pleased grin as he looked directly at his cock. Zevran knew he was well endowed for an elf, noting that Nicolo knew that as well. There was a story there, but for another time. Zevran had more important things on his mind, like getting the man into bed.  He felt his pulse quicken as Nicolo kicked off his boots and reached for the laces at the front of his pants, partially opening them. He let the waist gradually slip to his hips, devouring Zevran with his eyes as he freed his cock and began stroking himself. Zevran was fascinated watching Nicolo’s eyes grow darker with lust as he pleasured himself; eyeing the twist of his wrist, how firm his grip was, noting the things he liked for possible later use.

 

“I would happily help you with that you know.” Zevran moved across the bed making room for him. Nicolo dropped his pants to the floor and moved toward the bed. “You are quite beautiful Nicolo. I am sure you have been told this before.”

 

“I have been told that I take after my mother. She was a very beautiful woman.” Zevran noted the use of the word _was_ and the quick flash of sadness. That brought up more questions, but for later. Right now he wanted to replace the sad look with a smile.  Zevran pulled him onto the bed and molded their bodies together, weaving his fingers into the soft brown curls, flicking his tongue across full lips. Nicolo groaned and wrapped his arms around him, slightly opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Zevran’s entire body responded to that one moan; he pressed himself as close as he could to the warm skin, gripped the curls tighter, his cock now completely hard. _I need to get myself under control!_   Zevran pushed with his whole body, rolling Nicolo onto his back and straddled his hips, his easy grin reappearing as he asked “What about my second request?”

 

Zevran returned the smile. “Ah, Hermoso, do not worry. My intention this evening is to give and receive pleasure. And I am quite willing to give before I receive.”

 

Zevran winked at him and lowered his head to bite the flesh where neck met shoulder, sinking teeth just enough to be more pleasure than pain. Nicolo’s sharp intake of breath was followed by a long, low groan. Zevran smirked and slid against his body until they were cock to cock. He gently rocked his hips and they both lost themselves in the pleasure of the friction. Nicolo’s deep voice was like a caress on his skin, “Ah, Bello that feels good.”  His body took control and his mind wandered in bliss. _Yes, it does feel good. It feels amazing actually._ It had been too long. He wanted this man. He wanted to feel his mouth and hands everywhere; wanted to taste and touch all of him; to see those steel grey eyes looking at him in wonder as he gave him the best orgasm of his life. He wanted to be the best lover Nicolo had ever had; to please him just for the satisfaction and not to gain anything in return.

 

And that last part brought him up short.   _I should stop this. This is dangerous._ He’d just met this man less than two hours ago but for no discernible reason he was losing his detachment. _I should get up and leave now._ His instincts were screaming at him to leave.  But part of him wanted to shut off that line of thought entirely; ignore all of his training and chase after…whatever _this_ was. His internal voice whispered of possible second chances and an end to the loneliness… He wondered if he was having a similar effect on Nicolo and the thought sent a thrill through him.

 

Nicolo moaned and started to squirm under him. Zevran shut away the thoughts and eased himself further down the muscled body, inch by inch, licking the sweat drenched chest and smelling the man’s amazing scent. His tongue darted out and swirled around a nipple, teeth biting gently. Nicolo’s hips bucked against him, moaning softly “Ah, Bello. I want you. Please, let me have you.”

 

Zevran smiled, “So impatient Nico. Do you mind if I call you Nico?”

 

Lids opened slightly, revealing lust filled silver eyes. “I don’t mind. My mother called me that.”  During this brief exchange Zevran had continued to lick his way down the man’s body. Nicolo gasped as Zevran's mouth softly bit where hip met inner thigh. “So, you are a biter”

 

Zevran could hear the grin in Nico’s voice. He had a nice smile, appearing quickly and effortlessly. “Do you like that, Nico?” He gently bit again. “Or perhaps you prefer this instead.”  Zevran softly mouthed his balls, gently sucking one into his mouth and running his tongue over the flesh. Nico’s fingers grasped at the bedding but he made no sound. Expecting more of a reaction, Zevran glanced at Nico’s face and his cock jumped at the sight; tousled curls fallen over tightly shut eyes, mouth open but breath held.

 

Zevran continued to watch as he applied light pressure with his lips and pulled his head back slowly releasing him. The air was forced out of Nico’s lungs in a long exhale and he struggled to catch his breath. “Maker Bello, your mouth feels good.”

 

Zevran chuckled “I am only just getting started, Hermoso.”

 

Nico reached down and grabbed Zevran under his arms and flipped him onto his back pinning him to the bed with his own body. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” He chuckled and leaned in to softly place a kiss on his lips. “We will definitely have to continue that some other time. Right now though, I want to feel you under me.”

 

Zevran smirked and started to push against the fur covered chest. Nicolo grinned wickedly and resisted, gripping both of Zevran's wrists in one hand and thrusting them over his head, holding them against the mattress. Zevran felt a thrill course through his body that ended in his aching cock. He smiled seductively, “You like domination games; how wickedly delicious.” He wriggled enticingly and pulled against the grip. “Do not expect me to lie here docilely though.”

 

Nico dipped his head and sucked at Zevran’s neck before brushing his lips against the soft skin and whispering, “I truly hope that you don’t.” His lips moved back to Zevran’s neck continuing to bite and suck the skin.

 

Nico peppered Zevran’s chest with quick passionate kisses, nipping his way to his exposed underarm, slowly licking and running his nose lightly against the skin, breathing his musk. Zevran felt another shiver run through him, hips thrusting upward. Maker that felt good! _He definitely knows what he's doing._ _What an unexpectedly pleasant surprise!_ His instincts continued to whisper at him to leave.  Nico trailed light kisses down his body, letting go of his wrists when he could no longer hold them. Zevran wove his fingers back into the dark curls and felt his body flush with anticipation, knowing where that gorgeous mouth was most likely headed.  He let out a quiet moan as soft lips wrapped around his aching cock; the moist, hot tongue swirling, pinning the head to the roof of his mouth and sucking hard. Zevran tightened his fingers in the hair beneath his hands and he fought to keep his hips on the bed.

 

He gave himself a mental shake and without warning lifted a knee to Nico’s chest, pushing him up and off to the side. Nico landed chest down on the bed and Zevran rolled on top of him, rocking his hips and rubbing his cock against his ass. “As you said, perhaps we can continue that another time.” Nicolo tried to get up but Zevran grabbed his wrists and forced his hands out to the sides, pressing his weight against him and making them both fall back to the mattress.

 

Nicolo chuckled “I see you enjoy the game as well” and slowly fought to pull his hands from Zevran’s grip. He hooked an arm under Zevran's shoulder, rolling him onto his back and crawled on top of him. He pinned his arms where they were and rutted against his leg.

 

Zevran smiled at him wickedly, “I believe you wanted to do the taking, Guapisimo. Here I am. Take me.”

 

Nico lowered his lips and kissed him fervently, releasing Zevran’s arms and running his hands down his muscular torso. “I wasn’t exactly planning this in my evening’s activities so I find myself somewhat unprepared.”

 

Zevran grinned. “Then it is a good thing that I plan ahead. Yes?” He gestured to where Nico had tossed his pants. “Left pocket.”  

 

The man gave him a serious stare but the quirk to his lips belayed the sternness. “No moving, Bello.”

 

Zevran watched the beautiful body crawl catlike across the bed. With his lower half pressed to the mattress, Nico reached his long arms across the floor to retrieve the leather pants. He fished in the left pocket and found a small vial. Working his way back onto the bed he held it up and chuckled “Why am I not surprised?”

 

Zevran grinned, “Because you have come to appreciate how absolutely amazing, and gorgeous, and sexy I am. And you want to have me right now. Yes?”

 

Nico leaned in and kissed him thoroughly. He sat back and uncorked the vial. As he poured a bit into his palm he looked directly into Zevran’s amber eyes and answered “Yes. I want you. Very much.”

 

Zevran felt almost giddy at the words. _Maker take me, this is insanity!_ He watched as Nico stroked the oil over his own cock and Zevran stretched languorously in response, showing off his body.  He watched his reactions to the teasing, noting the enlarged pupils and erratic breathing. Zevran was accustomed to seeing his lovers’ arousal, but this time, for him, it was different. On a long-dormant, dangerous level, it pleased him to know that Nico wanted him so much.  Zevran arranged himself seductively, bending one knee to place a foot on the mattress and moving the other knee along the bed, away from his body.  It was an obvious, open invitation for the man to look and touch. His heartbeat accelerated as he watched Nico’s eyes roam over his body, noting the flared nostrils and lust-filled gaze.  Nico knelt between Zevran’s legs, reaching out to slowly rub his oiled fingers across and around his hole teasingly. Zevran gasped quietly, hips twitching in response. _Andraste take me, I am reacting as though he is my first lover!_    He closed his eyes letting the anticipation build. _I want this more than I should._

 

He moaned loudly as Nico slowly pressed a finger inside him. _Oh, Maker, that feels so good…so good._ Zevran’s hips tilted upward as Nico stroked his finger in and out. Nicolo whispered, “Sei così bello. Ti voglio” At any other time Zevran would take the compliment as his due. He was beautiful. And many had wanted him before this. But this time he blushed like a virgin hearing his lover’s sweet praise.

 

On the next stroke Nicolo inserted a second finger and Zevran moaned louder, pushing against his hand, wanting more. “So beautiful.” He felt the two fingers curl inside him. Zevran wanted to keep his hips still but they seemed to have a mind of their own, making small adjustments, trying to help his fingers find the… Nico finally brushed against the sensitive spot and what remained of Zevran’s control was lost. Gone was the suave seducer, the controlled professional. In his place he became sheer want; pure desire and need.  Nicolo’s fingers pressed and rubbed against him and another moan was ripped from Zevran's lips. He lay there panting, sweat gathering on his skin, feeling a rush towards his climax. There was a tightening in his balls and a clenching of his abdomen.  Nico's fingers were relentless, stroking perfectly, filling him, causing Zevran to squeeze his eyes shut as bright white filled his vision and the pressure continued to build.  Nico’s other hand wrap around Zevran’s cock and stroked him firmly. He lowered his lips and sucked the tip into his mouth, head bobbing in rhythm with his fingers, bringing Zevran quickly to the edge.  Zevran tapped quickly at Nico's shoulder to indicate he was close.  As the wicked mouth released him Zevran's abs clenched violently, the light exploded behind his eyelids as again and again he shot thick ropes of come across his chest and Nico’s hand.  Nico continued to stroke him slowly, as he gently came back down from his climax. Zevran eventually opened his eyes and looked at him. Nico met his hazy gaze with his own lust-filled look, deep voice whispering “sei così fottutamente sorprendente.”

 

Zevran slowly regained some equilibrium and flashed the man a wicked smile. “Yes, this is quite true. And as long as we are being truthful, I must return the compliment. That was…exceptional; and unexpected.” He slowly pushed himself up on his elbows and breathed deeply, trying to focus his eyes.  He moved into a sitting position and placed his hands on Nicolo’s knees; caressing his thighs and running his hands up his torso, over his shoulders, weaving his fingers into sweat drenched curls.  He brought their lips together and slowly deepened the kiss as he moved to straddle Nico’s hips, lightly rocking his ass against the man’s hard cock. He leaned back and looked directly into his eyes. “I believe it is time to fulfill requirement two.” He lifted his hips and positioned himself over Nico’s shaft, sinking lower bit by bit, feeling his body accept the exquisite intrusion. Nico closed his eyes letting his head fall back, and Zevran felt his large hands gripping his hips firmly as his smaller frame settled against strong thighs.  Zevran rolled his hips slowly as his tongue licked the sweat on Nico’s neck, nipping and biting, gradually increasing the pace of his movements.

 

“Oh, Bello! Bello, you feel so good. Maker…so tight.” Zevran smiled. For only the second time that evening he felt like he was in familiar territory. He lifted his hips until he could feel the head of Nico’s cock just barely in his ass then he plunged down so he was fully seated again. The man let out a roar of pleasure that Zevran was sure they could hear downstairs.  He chuckled and repeated the movements, earning the same loud response. Zevran clenched his ass and wiggled teasingly against the man’s lap. Nico was panting loudly; eyes still screwed shut, fingers painfully gripping his smaller hips. Zevran didn’t mind. He was exacting a pleasurable kind of revenge for Nico making him lose his composure so thoroughly. And Nico looked so good right now that Zevran had no intention of stopping until he came.  The shallow breathing and closed eyes clearly told Zevran that he was close.

 

Zevran leaned against his ear and whispered “Come, my gorgeous man. Come for me.” He raised his hips again and slammed down and Nico bellowed a final time, gripping the narrow hips even tighter and pulling Zevran against him as his orgasm tore through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei così bello – you are so beautiful  
> Ti voglio – I want you  
> sei così fottutamente sorprendente – you are so fucking amazing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut...and Zevran probably says things he shouldn't

They leaned against each other, Zevran’s arms wrapped around Nico’s neck, heads pressed together, and mouths gasping for air. Nicolo moved his hands from Zevran’s hips and wrapped them around his sweat drenched body, fingers splayed across his back, holding him closely. When their breathing became more normal Zevran released his hold, slid off Nico’s lap and flopped down on the bed, pulling Nico with him.  Zevran watched him from the corner of his eye. Nico was sprawled across the mattress, one hand resting on his chest, the other above his head on the pillow, half closed eyes staring at the ceiling, looking utterly exhausted and absolutely gorgeous. Zevran wanted to comb his fingers through the sweaty curls but stopped himself. He barely knew this man but he wanted to get to know him. He’d offered a quick tumble with no strings and somehow found that he was edging towards entanglement.

 

Nicolo turned his head and looked at Zevran. “That was incredible.” He moved the hand from his chest and laid it across Zevran’s thigh. “Really amazing.” He blinked several times. “I still can’t make my brain work yet.” He smiled and it gave Zevran a warm feeling.

 

He returned the smile. “Yes, it would seem we are quite compatible sexually.” He wondered if they would be compatible in other things too and then shut off that line of thought.

 

Nicolo turned onto his side and faced him, propping his head in his palm and reaching for Zevran with his other hand, pulling him closer. Zevran rolled so hey were face-to-face. Nico's fingers reached out and traced over tattoos across Zevran’s chest, outlining them one at a time. He kept his eyes on the markings as he softly asked “So, can you tell me about any of these? Or is it all secret?”

 

Zevran thrilled at the light touch and tried to keep his voice level as he replied “Some are just pretty pictures. And others signify personal things. And still others relate to the guild. Those I cannot discuss. Tell me which one you want to know about and if I can I will tell you something about it.”

 

Nico’s fingers traced along the ribbon-like tattoo that started under his left shoulder and ran across his side and down to the front of his left hip. “This one looks like a larger version of the one on your face. Do they mean anything?”

 

Zevran smiled. “No, they are just there to accentuate my lovely body; purely aesthetic.”

 

Nico’s fingers trailed from Zevran’s hip across his abdomen to trace the outline of two black wings. “I believe I know what this is. It’s the symbol of the Crows?”

 

Zevran shivered at the touch and caressed Nico’s arm. “Yes. But that was an easy one.”

 

Soft fingers moved higher to trace a tattoo over Zevran’s heart. He slowly outlined the three daggers. “This one…what is this? Why are there black lines through these two?” Zevran gripped the man’s hand to stop it from moving. He breathed in and shut his eyes briefly fully intending to say nothing.

 

Nico sat up and tried to pull his hand away. “It’s not important Bello. I’m sorry. Forget I asked.”

 

Zevran also sat up but didn’t let his hand go. He stared into the fire quietly for a moment. It was if he were watching someone else and his mind told him to stop but his mouth opened and he told the story.  “I used to be part of a Crow unit. They are not that common; usually a Crow works alone. There were three of us. We trained together, ate together, loved together. They were my world, and we were invincible. No one could touch us and we never missed a target. We were actually quite famous in certain circles. The three daggers symbolize the three of us.”  Images of Taliesen and Rinnala flashed through his mind. He could see their faces so clearly; he had betrayed them both.

 

He easily could have stopped the story there but continued. “Very powerful men in the guild wanted to ensure that their line came to power. We were given an assignment. We followed through with it unquestioningly as we always did."  He took a deep breath.  "After…later I found out that it was all a lie. That we’d killed one of our own based on falsehoods; that I’d watched my best friend kill my love, with her pleading to me for her life, insisting upon her innocence.  It was solely to further the political gain of people who only saw us as tools. Rinnala was the first black line.”  He felt Nico’s fingers gently press into his chest, trying to offer him some kind of comfort. He hadn’t realized until then that he’d been gripping Nico's hand against his heart but he couldn’t move. “That was when I left. I bid for a suicide mission in Ferelden knowing I would most likely be awarded the job. She was dead. It was my fault.” He took a breath and whispered, “I wanted to die.”  Zevran’s expression lightened a bit. “But oddly enough I didn’t. Instead I found renewed purpose. And some extraordinary friends closer than any others I’d ever had outside of the guild. They helped me heal and gave me a way to use my skills for good. And then the guild sent Taliesen to determine if I had died. If he found me alive he had orders to bring me back for punishment or kill me. I refused to return with him and was forced to kill him instead.” He paused briefly. “He is the second black line. I am the remaining dagger…I am alone.”

 

He hadn’t realized that he’d been crying until Nico brought his other hand up and brushed away the tears. He looked into the silver eyes fully expecting to see pity or contempt. He found compassion and empathy instead. Nico's soothing voice anchored his tumbling thoughts. “May I ask you something?”

 

Zevran nodded and tried for a smile. “You may ask, but I may refuse to answer.”

 

He grinned. “Understandable. So, as you recall my family name is Valisti.” Zevran flinched slightly at the name and held his breath waiting to see where this was going. “My uncle is Claudio Valisti, Prince of Antiva and Third Talon in the Crows.” He looked at Zevran’s face and continued, “No worries Bello. I have no political ambition. Really, I’m just a minor pain in the ass politically, but no more. I am not part of the Guild and I try to stay out of that end of the family business as much as possible. I am not in line for the throne and have no ambition other than to make my own fortune.” Zevran listened to the details and his heart began to pound. This was why he should have left hours ago.  Nico quickly added, “I tell you this so we are clear on what my intentions are and how I come by what information I may have.” Zevran nodded, noting that though his grip had lessened around Nico's wrist his hand had not been removed from his chest. It sent a small thrill through him.  "I believe I may have overheard a conversation between my uncle and my father regarding your situation. My father was furious and they were yelling which is why I heard anything at all. My father also wants as little as possible to do with politics and he and my uncle fight about it frequently.”

 

Zevran quietly mentioned, “You said you had a question.”

 

Nico nodded. “Yes I do.” He caught and held his gaze. “Bello, are you Zevran of House Arainai?”

 

And there it was. “And if I were, what would you do with that information?”

 

Nico’s eyes never left Zevran’s face. “Nothing.” A small smile started to form on his lips. “Well, nothing that would harm you.” Zevran raised an eyebrow at that. Nico winked at him. “Knowing your name would allow me to whisper it to you as you soundly pound into me.” Zevran relaxed slightly and grinned as he felt his large hands slide up behind his neck. He watched as he inched closer. “I could whisper “Oh, Zevran I like it when you touch me there” or “Zev, please make love to me again.”  Nico buried his fingers in the soft golden hair at the base of his neck, gently rubbing small circles with his fingers; leaning in to kiss the column of skin below his ear. Nico looked at him again, all humor gone. “I think I like that last one best.” He inched even closer and placed a palm on either side of his face. Zevran watched the sweet, full lips as they drew closer to his own. Nico whispered against his mouth, “Zevran, please make love to me again.”

 

Zevran stared into his face. _This entire night is insane. I've lost my mind and this is not real._ “Eres un sueño” he whispered as he brushed his lips against a far softer pair being offered to him.

 

This time there was no teasing or game playing. It was just two people who understood loss and pain comforting each other. _This should be frightening. I should be worried._ Instead he felt safe, and that was even scarier.  Nico leaned back onto the bed and pulled Zevran with him. They kissed softly and sweetly; Zevran sprawled across the man’s chest, hand in his dark curls, Nico wrapping him in a warm embrace, slowly trailing his fingers across the soft skin of his back. “La tua pelle e' come seta.” Zevran leisurely moved his hips, rubbing his already half hard shaft against Nico’s leg. He brushed his fingers down Nico's side and over his abdomen, continuing lower, taking his cock into his hand and slowly stroked, twisting his wrist the way he saw Nico do earlier. Nico let out a soft moan, tightening an arm around Zevran and sliding his other hand between them to stroke him.  They lay like that for a while, slowly caressing each other, lips never straying farther than jaw or neck but always returning to claim a deep kiss. When their breathing became labored and they were both hard with desire, Zevran reached across the bed and grabbed the vial of oil. Wordlessly he poured a bit into his hand and tossed the bottle onto the pillows. He brought his lips back to Nico’s; his palm slowly gliding the oil along his own cock and then across Nico’s opening.  Nico whimpered and spread his legs wider giving Zevran whatever room he wanted. Lips kissing and tongues still caressing, Zevran softly pressed in a finger, eliciting a quiet moan. He gently stroked into him until he felt his muscles relax, and then slowly inserted a second. Nico kept his arms wrapped around Zevran as he pressed his hips against his hand, sighing quietly against his mouth.

 

There was no rush this time. Their movements were gentle and soft. Zevran slowly removed his fingers and positioned his hips in between Nico’s, lightly rubbing his cock against him and unhurriedly pressing into his warm body. They gently rocked against each other, kiss bruised lips softly caressing; tongues gliding, mouths never far apart. Short bursts of thought kept flowing through Zevran’s overworked mind… _Soft; warm; safe_ …it drifted dangerously close to another word but shied away… _stay; please stay_ …Zevran reached between their bodies and stroked Nico’s cock, matching the rhythm of his own hips, and feeling his climax approaching again.  Nico groaned into Zevran’s mouth and wrapped his arms more tightly around him, slightly thrusting into his hand. Zevran tightened his grip, giving him something more to thrust against. Nico growled and bucked against his fist and came, body pulsing in soft waves of release, riding the swell of his orgasm. Nico deepened their kiss and tilted his hips up slightly, squeezing Zevran’s cock gently with his muscles. Zevran moaned and continued to slowly thrust as he shuddered and came.  Their hips slowed, lips still touching; Nico wove his fingers into Zevran’s hair and moved his head back slightly. Zevran opened his eyes, only then realizing he’d had them shut the entire time. _That is something new._ He met Nico's gaze, and they both smiled. Nicolo wiped the sweat from Zevran’s brow. He whispered, “You OK?”

 

Zevran thought about the question for a minute. “Yes I believe I am. You?”

 

Nico continued to play with Zevran’s hair, tucking a stray piece behind his pointed ear. The beautiful smile was back. “Never better.”

 

Zevran slowly separated their bodies and they crawled up the bed to the pillows, falling into them. Nico reached for Zevran and pulled him against his side. “Sei un tesoro.” Before Zevran could say anything Nico hesitated. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be possessive or presumptuous.” He sat up and ran his fingers through his curls. “Merda! Look at me would you? We only met, what, maybe four hours ago? You must think I’m an idiot.”

 

Zevran reached for his arm and pulled him back down to the pillows. He pressed himself against Nico’s side, throwing a leg over his and resting his head on his shoulder. “An idiot for speaking the truth? I _am_ a treasure.” He chuckled at first but then a bit more seriously said, “I do not think you are an idiot; unless we are both fools, which truly is most likely the case.”  Zevran caressed Nico’s chest brushing his fingers through the thick dark hair. “Maker knows I’ve trusted you with enough information to get myself killed. And I can’t bring myself to feel badly about that. So if you betray me, then I guess I deserve to die for the sheer stupidity of my actions.”

 

Nico’s arms tightened around him. “I am not going to tell anyone anything about you.”

 

Zevran lifted his head. “So now you are ashamed of me?”

 

Nico hesitated until he looked at Zevran and saw the sparkle in his eyes. He relaxed and smiled, “How could I be ashamed of such a handsome, intelligent elf? An elf who can fuck a man senseless no less! I truly would be an idiot then!”

 

Zevran laughed and put his head back on the warm shoulder. “Yes, well, I guess it’s fine if you don’t tell anyone anything _specific_ about me, so long as you _want_ to, because you are so absolutely thrilled by me and my extraordinary lovemaking skills. It is a shame really. You would be the envy of your friends, but it can’t be helped.”

 

Nico smirked, “Well I could tell them that last bit and just leave out your name. I wouldn’t want you to think that you are not appreciated.”

 

They laid there lightly dozing in the companionable silence, the quiet intermittently interrupted by the crackling of the fire. “Nico, won’t you be missed soon?” Zevran propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him. Dark hair framed a sleepy face, tousled curls falling across one eye, red, kiss-bruised lips smiling slightly.  M _aker, what a beautiful man._

 

Nico opened his eyes and ran a finger along the tattoo on Zevran’s face. “No one will miss me. My father will assume that I am with my friend Antonio getting drunk and sleeping it off somewhere. Antonio will assume I have stayed home for the evening. Don’t worry.” He ran his thumb across Zevran’s lower lip. “You’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eres un sueño – You are a dream  
> La tua pelle e' come seta – your skin is like satin  
> Sei un tesoro – you are a treasure  
> Merda – shit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a short one so I figured I'd go ahead and post it while I work on the longer ones.

Zevran opened his eyes and tried to guess at the time. He was still pressed against Nico’s side, his muscular arms wrapped loosely around him, legs woven together, as they drifted in and out of a light sleep.  Zevran knew he should get up and leave, if for no other reason than it was safer for him to move about the city under cover of darkness. But he didn’t want to.  Nico stretched and groaned and Zevran moved to give him some room, but he tightened his arms around Zevran's waist, held him in place and grumbled, “No sneaking away.”

 

Zevran chuckled. “I know you will pine for me when I am gone, but I really must leave. For me it is safer to cross the city at night.” Zevran cupped his jaw in his palm and stared at his face, memorizing every feature. He leaned in and kissed Nico and then moved to the opposite side of the bed, swinging his legs to the floor.   _It would be better if we never saw each other again._ He rubbed a hand across his face trying to motivate himself to stand up. This…whatever it was, was all kinds of wrong. _How in one day could things change so much? Was it just yesterday that I had a target and a plan and that was all I needed?_   He knew leaving was the right thing to do, no matter how desperately his body wanted to climb back into bed and stay there with Nico.  And he knew it was better to leave now. He padded over to pick up his pants from the floor and started to pull them on.

 

Nico cleared his throat. “I know you are working on some kind of job right now. But if you should ever want to do this again…” and he gestured to the two of them and the bed “I know you will be able to find me. I just wanted to let you know that it would be alright if you did. But I’d understand if you don’t.”

 

Zevran pulled on his shirt and picked up his boots. He sat down on the edge of the bed nearest Nicolo and reached to brush a stray curl from his forehead. He flashed the man a brilliant grin “Ah, you cannot get your fill of me; understandable. I am an exceptional lover.” Nico playfully swatted at his leg.  Zevran planned to give some vague noncommittal reply but instead, his mouth, which had obviously disconnected from his brain, said “I will be busy for a few days. But if all goes well I should be able to find you after that.”   _What am I_   _doing?!_   Nico had given him the perfect excuse. He could have walked away with no complications. But he didn’t want to; and that frightened him. He watched Nico's face for a reaction and received a small smile in return. _I've made him smile._  His heart beat faster. _Braska_! _I am hopeless._ He finally admitted to himself that he was a lost cause and leaned in to kiss his gorgeous mouth.  Zevran pulled on his boots and stood. He opened the door to the room and turned to make a witty farewell. “You know Nico…” then his brain shut off as he caught sight of him. Nico had propped himself up against the headboard, blanket pooled low around his hips, hair tousled, looking ridiculously gorgeous and sleepy. “you make it very difficult to leave.”

 

Nico grinned. “You could always stay. I’m sure we could find a few things we haven’t tried yet.” Zevran mentally scrambled to recover his composure. “There are definitely quite a few things we have yet to try. Alas, that is not possible, Hermoso. But save those thoughts for next time.” Zevran winked at him, turned and left before he lost his resolve.

 

xxxx

 

Zevran left through the back door of the tavern and headed in the direction of his room at the Inn, all the while berating himself. _Next time_?! _There shouldn’t be a next time. I am planning very dangerous assassinations of high ranking Crows and Nico is a distraction; an incredibly gorgeous distraction; who knows his way around a bed._  Zevran rounded a corner and quickly jumped back into the shadows. Two city guards were strolling down the street and Zevran hadn’t even heard them. _That is why this is such a bad idea!_  He waited for them to move around the next corner and continued on. He purposely pushed away any thoughts of the past evening to be sure that he made it safely back to his room. Once there with the door bolted, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, planning to get a few hours of sleep before having to plan his break-in at the Archives.  But instead of sleeping his mind drifted back to dark curls and eyes of silver; the feel of full lips against his throat and warm hands caressing his body. _Maker, I just left the man and I want to turn around and go back right now.  I want to feel those hands and lips again._ He was a fool. And it would probably be the death of him. He needed to sleep. Planning needed to be done. Zevran concentrated and slowed his breathing and cleared his mind and sleep finally overtook him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran heads to the Archive of the Crows

_This has to be the dumbest idea I've ever had_.  That was saying a lot. Breaking into the Archive was a difficult enough proposition given that it was specifically constructed as a Dragon's Crèche.  It was filled with various styles of traps specifically designed to be difficult to detect and incredibly deadly. Trying to break in by himself was almost a death-wish, but it had to be done. He needed to know who else was involved in contracting Rinna’s death.  Once he had the names he could finally go after Eoman. Killing him first would cause heightened security and that would mean more guards around the Archive until things died down. So, he’d grab the scroll first, kill Eoman second and then while he was laying low and waiting for things to calm down he would pick his next target from those listed on the contract. He’d have plenty of time to devise a plan to take them out.

 

He sat back on his heels and looked at the building. He’d opted to use one of the side entrances instead of the heavily guarded front door. He also wasn’t going in completely blind.  He'd been inside a time or two before, which gave him a better, albeit slight, chance of success since he knew which part of the building held the completed contracts. And he knew the types of traps involved, although not necessarily where the triggers were. It would just be a matter of keeping a keen eye and seeing them before he set anything off.   _That is much easier said than done._ Thunder rumbled in the sky and Zevran looked up. The storm was still only threatening. If he timed this right he would be inside before it started, and with luck he would exit with it in full swing. The rain and thunder would help cover his exit. But the timing would be tricky. Storms in Antiva could roll in and out quickly.

 

Zevran watched from the shadows as a guard moved passed. He’d been monitoring the time between rotations for the past half hour. He’d have to move quickly when he stepped from the shadows to avoid being detected. He was fairly certain there wouldn’t be additional Crows inside. Once armed the internal traps would render the space almost impossible to patrol without triggering something. So he’d just have to slip inside, make his way to the right section of the building without triggering anything deadly, find the correct scroll, exit alive and undetected and get back into the city in one piece.

 

He quietly moved through the shadows and approached the door. A guard rounded the corner and he pressed himself against the building, barely hidden. Zevran darted out, grabbed the man from behind, slapping a hand over his mouth and plunging his dagger into his diaphragm and up into his heart. The guard immediately slumped in his arms. It would have been easier to slit his throat, but a lot messier and he didn’t want to leave a trail of blood to be followed. He dragged the body into the shadows and hunched down to watch for his next opening.  After the next guard disappeared around the corner Zevran made a dash for the entrance. He climbed the few stairs to the door and knelt to pick the lock, opening it after a few tries. It led directly into the main rotunda and he hid, waiting for any Crows to make themselves known. After a few minutes of no activity he assumed that he’d been correct about internal guards and slowly moved forward into the room, scanning for the telltale tripwires and pressure plates. He needed to cross the main floor and get to the small alcove off to the left where the completed contracts were kept.

 

He knelt next to one of the many marble columns supporting the vaulted ceiling, and laying on his stomach, he slowly inched forward between two pillars. He intentionally kept his head low to avoid the hooded snake carvings around the base, putting his entire body’s weight on each floor tile as he progressed. He was finally rewarded with a slight click and the immediate whoosh of arrows being fired over head from the snakes’ open mouths. Each dart slammed into the opposite pillar and he knew that if he’d been hit with them he’d already be dead. Each tip was coated in a fast acting poison.

 

Once passed the pillars he continued to scan for additional pressure plates. They were likely to be the only trigger here in the middle of the room. Tile by tile he slowly inched towards the corner niche, finally spying a square that was slightly raised. He skirted around it not putting any pressure on the stone. Given its location on the floor that one would most likely be the trigger for Falling Mountain; a trap which caused part of the ceiling to fall on top of whoever depressed the tile.   It took him quite some time to traverse the floor but better safe than dead. As he neared his destination he spied a tripwire. Maneuvering near the wall, he gently unhooked the cord, defusing the trigger that would have released poison gas.

 

The alcove was small enough that he was fairly sure that there would be no additional traps so he stood up and crossed to the shelves of rolled scrolls and began rifling through them. There were thousands to look through and he was sure there was an order to them, but not knowing what that was this search could take him a while. A loud thunderclap overhead indicated that the storm was close if it hadn’t already arrived. He continued his exploration hoping he’d find the correct scroll without much delay.

 

It took a good bit longer before he found what he was looking for. He briefly scanned the contract but Rinna’s name was at the top and it was signed by Grand Master Eoman. It had to be the correct one. Zevran slipped the scroll into his cape and carefully made his way out of the building by mirroring everything he’d done to get in, including resetting the tripwire. No sense making it painfully obvious that someone had broken in. Thankfully the thunder was still rolling outside.

 

He slowly eased the door open and peered outside. Rain was falling steadily and the courtyard was turning to mud. He waited until he saw the guard go past, counted a few heartbeats to make sure he’d rounded the corner, then eased the door open a bit further and slid outside. He moved along the Archive wall for about a meter then darted across the courtyard and crouched down next to the wall of an outbuilding. There were several guards on roofs but they were only half-heartedly watching, more intent on hunkering down under cloaks, trying to avoid getting soaked.  Moving along the shadows Zevran approached the archway that opened to the road leading back into the city. He was almost to the main arch when a guard appeared from the opposite direction heading straight for him. Lightning flashed like daylight and the guard spotted him, drawing his sword and yelling just as the thunder boomed.

 

Zevran reached for his knives. He was too close to make running an option and the sword made it too dangerous to try a head-on attack. He had one viable alternative and it wasn’t a good one. He hurled one of his knives at the guard’s shoulder. Throwing a knife was not likely to deal a death-blow but it could disable him. Luck was on his side, and the blade embedded itself in the target. The guard cried out as another clap of thunder sounded and Zevran flew across the space between them and slit the man’s throat with his other knife. He yanked his blade from the crumpled body and dashed back into the shadows, making his way toward the city and the safety of his room.

 

xxx

 

Zevran closed the door and tossed his rain-drenched coat across a chair. He placed the scroll on the table and knelt to build up the fire. Luckily he hadn’t encountered any additional guards on the road from the Archive or through the city.  He turned from the fire and looked at the scroll. That piece of parchment held all of the missing details; who was involved in contracting the hit on Rinna, and possibly why. He picked it up and threw himself into one of the chairs by the fire, unrolling the scroll and scanning it.  His hands began to shake as he read. The contract had been drawn up between Master Eoman and Prince Claudio Valisti. _Braska_! There was mention of involvement by four other lower ranking members of House Arainai as well as Grand Master Runn and Grandmaster Availa.

 

Zevran started at the beginning and re-read the document thoroughly. Rinna had been targeted because she was a legitimate heir to King Estefan Natale. This was common enough news. There were so many royal bastards that learning that Rinnala was one wasn’t a very great surprise. And many of them were hidden in the ranks of the Crows. But it seemed that she had allied herself with the Rosso Noche cult who were supporting her claim to the throne. Claudio, knowing his own House was already anxious to support one of their own as a true heir, enticed Master Eoman to carry out the hit with the promise of making him Eighth Talon upon completion of the contract.

 

Zevran threw the scroll across the room and scrubbed his face with his hands. _Of course_ _Nico’s uncle had to be involved._ _Why was nothing ever easy? Fine._ It seemed like fate had decided what he should do about Nico. Zevran couldn’t really be sure how much he’d known about the assassination. He’d _seemed_ like he hadn’t had any idea, but he could be good at pretending. Wasn’t that the skill the Crows had taught _him_? Wasn’t that _his_ special talent? _Yes, it is definitely the Maker playing a joke on me_. This was punishment for not listening to his instincts. Well, he wouldn’t make that mistake again. _Nico is now off-limits_.

 

Zevran gave himself a mental shake. He needed to reevaluate the plan now that he had a complete picture of who his targets were. Without question, Eoman was first. The betrayal was too deep to place him in any other position on the list. _But who should be next?_ Claudio was the next most obvious target but he was also high profile and would be equally as difficult as Eoman. Zevran considered the list again. After Eoman was gone it would be easiest to take out the four lower ranking members of House Arainai. He would have to wait between each but that was fine. He had nothing else to focus on, no other commitments.

 

He tried to clear his mind and prepare himself. Tomorrow would be Grandmaster Eoman’s turn to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Braska! – Damn!


	7. Chapter 7

_Braska_! Zevran paced his room in frustration. Eoman was gone. He and his staff had headed to Orlais for some high level contract negotiation. They would be gone for weeks leaving Zevran with nothing to do but wait.   That meant lying low for Maker knew how long. _Ugh_!

 

When he wasn’t obsessing about Eoman he was dwelling on the Nico situation; which was exactly why he needed a distraction. _There shouldn’t even be a Nico situation._ He kept telling himself that he’d walked away and it was for the best. He hadn’t tried to contact Nicolo since their night together almost two weeks ago. He still didn’t know what to believe about how much Nico really knew. He had tried to focus on Eoman but his mind would drift to thoughts of that night and he’d wonder what Nico was doing and if he was disappointed that he hadn’t gone to find him.

 

He needed to get out of his room and out of his head. Grabbing his cloak he slipped out the rear entrance of the inn with no particular destination in mind. It was very late which should limit the number of people he might encounter. He walked the streets for hours trying not to think of anything. Zevran noticed that he’d wandered into a wealthier neighborhood where many of the homes had walled-off compounds. He smiled to himself. Those walls couldn’t keep him out if he really wanted to gain entry.

 

He heard laughing and singing behind him and moved into full shadow,  waiting for the people to pass. Two young men approached, obviously inebriated, trying to prop each other up; one trying to drink from a mostly empty bottle of wine and the other switching between singing love songs and explaining something while gesturing wildly.   They stumbled closer and Zevran swore under his breath. _Maker help me._  It was Antonio and Nico, completely shit-faced drunk.

 

“S’ok Tonio. Was only one night anyway. Right?” Nicolo gestured with his free hand. “Era solo la migliore scopata della mia vita. But S’just a one time thingy. Neeeeever gonna happen again.”

 

Antonio tried to get the bottle to his lips. “Nicolo, shutup already. K? M’tired of hearin’ about _him_. S’all you talk about. S’boring.”

 

Nicolo stopped and faced Antonio, grabbing his face with both of his hands and bringing their noses so close they could have kissed. “b’you don’t unerstand Tonio. M’NEVER gonna see him again...my Bello. Never. S’not fair.” Nico pouted. Antonio tried several different ways to get the bottle to his lips with Nicolo’s hands pressed to his face but only succeeded in pouring the remaining wine onto the ground.

 

“Now look. Good waste of wine.” Antonio threw the bottle into the gutter. Nicolo let go of Antonio’s face and stumbled back a few paces. “This’s your house anyway Tonio.” He waived towards one of the mansions. “Go inside. M’goin home.” Antonio looked at his friend and in a petulant voice said “You could stay with me Nicolo. If you want. I’m here. I’ve always been here.”

 

Zevran seethed. _Antonio is actually trying to get Nico to sleep with him!_ Zevran wanted to slit his throat. “No Tonio. M’almost home too. See you tomorrow.” Nicolo stumbled a few paces backward and turned, tripping further down the street. He didn’t see his friend looking like a puppy who’d been kicked. Antonio turned and lurched his way through the gate and into his house.

 

Zevran moved silently down the street and caught up with Nico. “Hermoso it seems that you could use some assistance.” He ducked under Nico’s arm and slipped his own around his waist, pulling him against his side.

 

Nico staggered a bit trying to stop. “Bello. My Bello. You found me.” He tried to hug Zevran and they both crashed into the nearest wall.

 

Zevran chuckled. “Nico, you are beyond drunk. This is not very safe behavior. What if I had been a thief? Oh, wait. I am.” He grinned at his own joke.

 

Nico attempted his own bit of humor. “Yes, a thief who stole my heart.” He put his forehead against Zevran’s. “M’n love with you, you know. I am. Tonio says it’s crap. But I am.”

 

Zevran was used to declarations of love from people he slept with. “Of course you are. Who isn’t?” Nicolo rubbed their noses together. Sober it might have been a cute gesture. Drunk, it hurt and Zevran tried to back away a bit.  “Come, Hermoso. We must get you home. Which one is yours?”

 

Nico waived down the street. “S’down there at the end. The big one with th’iron gate. S’not mine though. S’my father’s.” He leaned down to whisper conspiratorially in Zevran’s ear. “Mine’s bigger.” He snickered and nudged Zevran. “Pisses my father off y’know. My house’s in Bastion on the coast. Mother left it to me.” He sighed dramatically.  “I miss her.”

 

Zevran pushed and got them moving down the street in the direction of the vague wave. “I am sorry Nico. How long ago did she die?”

 

Nico sighed. “I was Ten. She died one month ‘n four days after my eighth nameday. S’been…” and he tried to count. The concentration on his fingers and not on his feet caused them to stumble. “Fourteen years. But I still miss her.” Nico pushed them in the general direction of Zevran’s side of the street. “S’right there. That one.”

 

They stumbled up to a huge gate and Nico pulled a key from his pocket. He attempted to fit it into the lock a few times and Zevran gently took it from his hand. He opened the lock and pushed inward pulling Nico into the compound behind him. The gate closed and Zevran locked it again, helping Nico up the few steps before opening the bulky front doors. Once inside Zevran moved them towards the large staircase. “Nico, when we get to the landing which way is your room, left or right?” Nico tried to kiss Zevran’s face. He chuckled and pulled away a bit. “Later, Hermoso. Help me get to your room.”

 

Nico grinned. “Yes!   Let’s go to my room.” He attempted to waggle his eyebrows suggestively but only managed to look cute. “S’to the right. Up the steps and th’last door on th’left.”

 

Zevran moved them forward and somehow managed to get Nico to his bedroom without either of them falling. It was very late but he marveled that no servants or his father had come to investigate the loud shushing that Nico was doing. He opened the door and they stumbled in. A large four poster bed was situated against the far right wall and he gently maneuvering Nico in that direction. Zevran sat him on the edge of the mattress and knelt down to remove his boots.  In a petulant voice Nico asked, “Why didn’t you come sooner? I missed you.” Nico tried to hug Zevran and almost fell on the floor. Zevran caught him and pushed him back into a sitting position.

 

He pulled Nico’s shirt over his head and let him flop backward onto the mattress. “I was very busy.”

 

Nico made an annoyed sound. Zevran worked the laces of Nicolo’s pants and pulled them off. “M’naked Bello.” He giggled. “You could get naked too.”        

 

Zevran laughed. “I do not think you are in any condition for making love right now. Perhaps some other time.” Zevran swung Nico’s legs onto the bed and threw a blanket over him.

 

Nico grabbed his arm and pulled. “Stay! Don’t go. I won’t see you again if you leave. Don’t leave me Bello. Please.”

 

Zevran untangled himself from the drunken groping and sighed. “If I promise to come back tomorrow will you go to sleep?”

 

Nicolo eyed him through his drunken haze trying to gage his truthfulness. “Will you really come back?”

 

Zevran really wanted to brush away the curl that had fallen across Nico’s forehead. He settled for smoothing out the blanket instead. “Yes. I will.”

 

Nico grabbed his hand. “Promise on m’mother’s ashes you’ll come back t’morrow and I'll go to sleep. Promise me.”

 

Zevran felt a tightening in his chest. The earnest pleading and sad eyes cut straight through him. “Yes, Nico. I promise on your mother’s ashes that I will return tomorrow. But it will have to be at night. It’s too dangerous during the day.”

 

Nico smiled. “S’ok. You can keep th’key to th’gate.” He whispered very loudly “Then you can sneak over my balcony ‘n into my room.” He gave a very drunken attempt at a wink.

 

Zevran laughed again and kissed him on the forehead. “Go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow evening.” Nicolo rolled onto his side and passed out. Zevran watched his breathing slow and felt a tightening in his chest again. “ _Braska_.” He reached out and brushed the curl from Nico’s face and quietly backed away.  He moved to the aforementioned balcony and peered out into the landscaped garden. He could see the Rialto Bay just past the tree line, shimmering in the moonlight. He peered over the edge of the balcony and spied a trellis attached from the railing to the pillars below. He used it to descend onto the patio and from there he took the side path to the front gate and let himself out, locking the entrance behind him. He marked which house belonged to the Valisti’s and quickly made his way back to the inn and his own empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era solo la migliore scopata della mia vita – it was just the best sex of my life


	8. Chapter 8

As he traversed the city heading for Nico’s home, the sane portion of his brain gave one last ditch effort to protest what he was doing.   _The Crows have their rules about emotional entanglements for a reason._ It was a distraction, obviously, but the real danger was the influence the other person would have, and the leverage that could give to an enemy. _Either could be deadly._ But he could no longer deny his strong attraction to Nico, or the desire to explore those feelings. The magnitude of that decision was not lost on him.  

 

He reached the front gate and opened it with the key, skirting along the edge of the house to the trellis he’d used the night before. He quietly climbed the makeshift ladder and peered over the railing. Nico was sitting at a small table on the balcony, facing out into the garden, feet propped on a second chair and lower lip caught between his teeth.  He was reading a book and looking like he’d recovered from the prior night’s drunken carousing.  Zevran quietly stepped over the railing and then leaned against it.

 

“I wondered if you’d really come.” Nico put his feet on the ground and set the book on the table next to a large glass of wine, turning in his chair to face Zevran.

 

“I promised that I would, Hermoso, and I keep my promises.” Zevran smiled. “Especially those made on the ashes of someone’s mother.” Nico looked embarrassed but said nothing. “You have exceptional hearing by the way. Most would not have heard my approach.”

 

Nico waived a hand in dismissal. “I wasn’t that engrossed in the book. Honestly, I was staring at the words and listening for you.”

 

Zevran walked to the table and lifted the glass of wine, breathing its aroma and taking a small sip, letting it flow over his tongue and pallet. “Mmm. Antivan Red, Dragon 9:02; a nice vintage.”

 

Nico reached out and lightly hooked his fingers with Zevran’s.  “I’m so sorry about last night, Bello. I usually don’t drink like that.  Antonio dragged me out against my better judgment, and he kept buying more wine, and… well you saw the results.”  Zevran scowled at the mention of Antonio’s name. _Had he really been trying to get Nico drunk in the hopes that he would sleep with him?_   Nico must have assumed his scowl was a commentary on his alcohol consumption. “I am usually more careful. Really. And Antonio wasn’t as drunk as I was. So I was safe.”

 

Zevran grimaced, “Are you often with Antonio?” It came out a bit harsher than intended. He relaxed his fingers, letting Nico’s hand fall away and reached to pick up the bottle of wine, pouring more into the glass. Jealousy wrapped itself around his insides and squeezed.

 

“Antonio is my best friend. We’ve known each other all our lives.”

 

Zevran continued to examine the wine, unable to look at Nico. “And are you _just_ friends?” He was trying to sound only vaguely interested in the answer.

 

Nico sounded confused. “Yes. Why do you ask, Bello?”

 

Zevran took a deep breath and tried to relax. His brain screamed, _Because I  am not blind.  Because I saw the way he looked at you last night. I heard him invite you to his bed. He wants you! I will not let him have you.  _He tried for a less intense outward response. “I am just trying to put all of the pieces together. I would prefer it if there were no jealous lovers bursting in trying to kill me. I have had my fill of that.” He flashed a wide grin he didn’t feel, and prayed Nico bought it.

 

When he looked at him, Nico was red faced but still trying to meet his gaze. “Antonio only acts like that when he’s drunk. I pay no attention to it.” He looked at his hands and wove his fingers together. Zevran felt an easing of the pressure in his gut.

 

He carded his fingers through Nico’s soft curls and quietly asked, “So, how much of last night to you remember?”

 

Nico’s cheeks reddened. “Bits and pieces. I remember you helping me into the house. I remember you putting me to bed.” He squirmed in his chair at that and looked at his hands. “A few other flashes of things I might have said, which I’m trying desperately to forget or pretend were a dream… I thought I remembered your promise to come back tonight, although I wasn’t sure that I hadn’t just dreamed it.”

 

Zevran chuckled. “You _were_ quite chatty. And _very_ handsy actually, which under more sober circumstances would be something I’d have encouraged further. However, given my experience, your level of inebriation probably wouldn’t have allowed that to work very well.” Nicolo looked like he wanted to die. Zevran took pity on him and said, “Don’t worry Nico. I’m just glad I was there to get you home safely. You need to be more careful in the future. Yes?”

 

Nico stood and stepped towards Zevran. “Yes. I will.” He reached out and ran a knuckle down the tattoo on his face. “Thank you for helping me.”

 

Zevran smiled, “You are welcome.”

 

Nico gathered Zevran into his arms and leaned down to kiss him. With his lips a hair’s-breadth away, he whispered, “You took such good care of me last night. Let me return the favor.” Zevran’s whole body began to tingle as Nico closed the distance and brought their lips together in a searing kiss.  He felt a tugging at his laces and smiled, making no move to help. Instead he reached to undo Nico’s laces, only to have his hands gently pushed away. “No, Bello. Not tonight.”

 

Zevran was confused. He wasn’t sure what that meant or what he was supposed to do. _Aren't we kissing? Isn't Nico untying my laces?_  Nico nudged Zevran’s pants over his hips letting them dropped to the ground, then slipped one hand into his hair as the other began stroking his cock.  Zevran closed his eyes, enjoying he sensation.  Nico bent down and kissed him again, tongue caressing tongue, hand stroking firmly. Zevran still wasn’t sure what was happening, but it felt good and he wasn’t going to argue.  

 

Nico nuzzled into his neck, just below his ear. “Tonight let _me_ take care of _you_.”  His mouth burned a hot trail along Zevran's neck and down his body as Nico dropped to his knees.  Eyes still closed, Zevran felt Nico grabbed his hips, gently rubbing his nose along his cock.  He let out a quiet moan, enjoying the feeling of Nico's soft beard brushing against his unclad body, tickling his skin.  Gentle lips nipped at him and nuzzled in between his hip and thigh. “You smell good.” Nico’s voice was deep and silky and his breath felt warm, and Zevran felt his body responding rapidly.  

 

Zevran looked down at Nico's handsome face, his soft smile shining up at him.  He felt Nico squeeze his hip. “Bello, sit.” He was gently pushed back towards the empty chair, and he gracefully dropped into the seat.  He watched curiously as Nico picked up his foot, removed his boot and tossed it through the archway into his room. He repeated the process on the other foot, finally throwing his pants after the boots. Zevran let out a small groan as Nico firmly pressed his thumbs into the arch of his foot, working his fingers up towards his toes.

 

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair, moaning quietly.  He was enjoying the strong hands working out the tension when he suddenly felt something wet, prompting him to opened his eyes. The sight of Nico licking his foot shot straight to his cock. He was mesmerized as his full lips closed around his toes, gently sucking, tongue teasing the skin. Their eyes locked and Zevran groaned and gripped the sides of the chair.  Nico licked across the length of his arch then placed gentle kisses around his ankle, trailing his lips up Zevran's calf to the back of his knee.  "Do you like that?"  

 

Zevran fought to gain control of himself.  He grinned and teasingly slid his other foot along Nico's thigh. "Yes.  I do like that."  Nico chuckled and gently removed Zevran's foot, setting it back on the ground.  He lowered his head to lick behind Zevran's knee, and brushed his mouth softly along the wetness.  Zevran’s entire body was vibrating with desire; his cock was so hard it ached. He moaned again as Nico’s supple lips traveled up his inner thigh and as his gorgeous mouth got closer to his hip, Zevran began to pant with need. He wanted to feel Nico’s mouth on his cock; he wanted it the way a drowning man wanted air; every fiber of his body screaming for it.

 

As if he could sense it, Nico gently placed Zevran’s foot back on the ground and ghosted his lips against his shaft, slowly mouthing soft kisses along his length, lips barely brushing against hot skin. Zevran sat slack-jawed, watching Nico’s face beam with satisfaction as though the pleasure he was giving was equally matched by what he was receiving.  Nico ran his fingers along Zevran’s thighs and moved one hand to cup his balls, slowly kneading, while the other lightly griped the base of his cock. Zevran slid his fingers into Nico's dark curls and closed his eyes.  Warm, wet lips sucked in the head of his cock, hot tongue running light circles around the tip, gently dipping into the slit before resuming its slow circular motion. Zevran whimpered when Nico refused to go any faster.  His hips twitched with each swirl of tongue and he wanted more; _needed_ it.  Nico slowed his motions and looked up at Zevran’s face. “Bello, you look good sprawled across my furniture.”

 

Zevran took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes half way, grinned and shut them again. “I look good anywhere, Hermoso.” He was happy that his voice didn't quaver.  Nico chuckled and slowly lowered his mouth again, this time sliding all the way down Zevran’s cock, his nose rubbing against tight abdominals, the head grazing the back of his throat. Zevran gripped Nico's hair and moaned loudly as he was swallowed, warm breath blowing across his stomach.  Excruciatingly slowly, Nico sucked deeply and pulled as he brought his lips from the base to the head of Zevran’s cock.  He released the pressure from his mouth as he sat back on his heels and caught his breath before lowered his mouth once again.   _I am going to lose my mind!  Braska, where have you been all my life?_    “Nico.” His voice was light and breathy. “You have a very wicked mouth, and I love what you are doing with it.”

 

Nico closed his eyes and ran his open lips lightly along the side of his cock covering every inch of skin with sweet caresses. He brushed fingers softly across Zevran’s ass and let them dip into the crease between his cheeks.  Zevran instinctively spread his legs and scooted his hips forward in the chair, careful not to dislodge himself from Nico’s incredible lips.  "Then you will love this, Bello."  He moaned softly as Nico gently pressed a finger inside him, stroking it in and out, rubbing just inside the rim. He tried to craft a witty retort but words failed him. He rocked his hips to match the rhythm of Nico's hand as a second finger was inserted.  The slight burn and stretch created a deeper ache in Zevran’s cock.

 

"Nico..."  It felt so good and he wanted more…more lips, more hands, more everything until there was nothing but those fingers and that wicked mouth torturing him.  Zevran felt the familiar tightening in his balls and he gently squeezed Nico’s shoulder. Nico just hummed deep in his throat and sucked harder.   _Maker, is he..._ The thought of coming in Nico’s mouth flashed through his brain and hurled him over the edge, body spasming as his orgasm ripped through him, a loud groan torn from his throat.

 

Zevran sat with his eyes shut, drenched in sweat, his entire body exhausted, trying to take in as much air as he could. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal, and he could open his eyes. He saw Nico still kneeling between his legs, smiling with an odd look on his face. His voice deeper than normal, Nico whispered “Maker, you are so beautiful when you come; so incredibly beautiful.”  Zevran’s speech wasn’t yet back under control so he settled for squeezing Nico’s hand and smiling.  “Don’t move Bello. I’ll be right back.”

 

Nico rose to his feet and walked into his room. Zevran could hear the slap of his boots across the tiled floor and drawers being opened and closed. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been so completely wrung out. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to move if he wanted to. Nico returned a few minutes later with a bowl of warm water and a towel.  He tried to reach for them but Nico pushed his hand away. “Let me. I’m taking care of you tonight.” He dipped the edge of the towel in the water and wiped the warm liquid across Zevran’s body. His touch was gentle and Zevran relaxed into the tender caresses. By the time Nico was done and had set the bowl and cloth on the table, his brain and body were finally starting to function again.  Nico offered him a hand, pulling him up out of the chair. “Come inside Bello. It’s starting to get a bit too cool out here.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nico led him across the room to the large four poster bed. Zevran pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it away, grinning at Nico and dropped onto the mattress. “You are wearing too many clothes. Didn’t we talk about that the last time, Hermoso? I think you should take them off while I watch.” Zevran scooted back on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows.

 

Nico chuckled. “If that is what you wish Bello, then that is what will happen.” He placed his hands beneath his shirt and began rubbing his abdomen, pushing the fabric up little by little, showing bronze skin and tight muscles, then letting it drop just a bit before moving his hands higher to rub across his chest.  He slid his fingers through his thick coating of chest hair because he knew Zevran loved it, finally pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. Nico watched Zevran watching him, slowly unlacing his pants, taking his time, teasing him.

 

Zevran leered at him. “Nico, do not take this the wrong way, for I mean it as a compliment, but you have all of these wonderful talents that I was not aware of. You could easily work in a whore house and be the favorite within a week.” Nico grinned wickedly and edged the pants over his hips, low enough to show that he was not wearing smallclothes but high enough not to show anything else.

 

Nico laughed, “Bello that is possibly the most uniquely sexy thing anyone has ever said to me.” He kicked off his boots and dropped his pants to the floor, crawling across the bed before dropping next to Zevran and kissed him on the lips. “Nico, _not_ that I’m disappointed that we haven’t been interrupted, but we were not that quiet on the balcony.”

 

Nico stopped him and pointed directly at him. “ _You_ were not that quiet on the balcony. _My_ mouth was otherwise occupied.”

 

Zevran laughed. “Yes, alright, _I_ was not that quiet just now. Will no one come to investigate the noise? What about your father?”

 

Nico stiffened a bit. “No. My father and I do not interact much. We are more like friendly acquaintances than father and son.”

 

Zevran wondered what could have created such a situation.   “I am sorry Nico. I shouldn’t have pried.”

 

Nico propped himself up on an elbow and caressed Zevran’s arm with his fingertips. “It’s fine. We get along but ever since Mamma died he’s been distant. He never recovered from her death, and as I mentioned before, I look like her.” He shrugged with one shoulder. “Here let me show you.”  He rolled off the bed and went to a large desk in the corner of the room. Zevran took the opportunity to watch the way he moved. For such a large man he was quite graceful. _He he has a great ass...among other anatomically pleasing attributes._

 

Nico came back holding a miniature portrait of a beautiful woman with regal bearing, long straight black hair, and the same full lips and brilliant silver eyes as her son. “She was truly lovely. I can see that you definitely take after her.” He handed the miniature back to Nico and ran his fingers through his dark hair. “And where do these incredibly sexy curls come from?”

 

Nico smiled. “That _is_ from my father. I also have his height. Mama was petite, but she had such a temper!” He laughed.  Nico sat next to him on the bed, staring at the portrait. “They used to laugh all the time. She was _always_ smiling, and he adored her. He would bring her small gifts and hide them in places throughout the house for her to find. He would present her with a single flower from the garden each night before supper. Some nights they would dance on the patio even though there was no music.” With each sentence Zevran could see a clearer picture of the loving family. “They were constantly touching each other. He would caress her hair as he walked past her, she would touch his arm when they spoke... but then she was taken from us. And Papa was never the same. The life just went out of him. And I guess I was a painful reminder of what we’d lost.” Zevran saw the old hurt in Nico’s eyes, dulled by age and acceptance but still there. “It was months after her death before I actually saw him again. He locked himself in his rooms and wouldn’t come out.”

 

Zevran reached for his hand and squeezed it. “And who took care of _you_ while this was happening?”

 

Nico smiled and looked at their hands, placing his other one on top and shrugged. “Anna and Emilio. They were servants in my mother’s house before she married Papa. Anna was Mamma’s personal maid and Emilio was Mamma’s tutor, and Anna’s husband. When Mamma came here to live, Anna and Emilio came with her. He became _my_ tutor when I was old enough to begin my studies. Anna and Emilio are more like family to me than anyone now.”

 

“And do you not see your Uncle Claudio?” Zevran nervously waited for the reply.

 

Nico shook his head. “No, as I said he and my father had a falling out right after my mother died. We don’t see him at all actually.” Zevran tried not to show the relief he felt at that bit of information.

 

Zevran veered the conversation away from Claudio. “Would it be alright if I asked how she died? You do not need to answer if it is too painful.”

 

Nico continued to stroke Zevran’s arm as though he were doing the comforting. “She fell ill suddenly. She was fine all day. But after supper and all through that evening she complained of a stomach ache and dizziness. They thought it was something she ate, or perhaps just a common illness.  They thought it would pass. By the middle of the night she began having difficulty breathing and the next day she was gone.”

 

Zevran took Nico’s hand and held it. His mind was racing…the mother dies, the uncle and father have a fight so terrible that they never speak again. He knew he was probably jumping to conclusions given his profession and expertise, but sudden illnesses were never something he put much stock in. “Nico, you will forgive my asking, but did anyone look for signs of poisoning?”

 

Nico gave him an incredulous look. “Why would anyone want to poison mamma?”

 

Zevran could think of several reasons with little effort, but that wasn’t something he necessarily wanted to share. “You are right, Hermoso. Forgive me.” He smiled and squeezed Nico’s hand. That was something he planned to investigate on his own after Eoman was taken care of. If it turned out to be nothing then he’d drop it and never mention it again. If, on the other hand, things were as questionable as they currently seemed, then he would let Nico know what he found.

 

Nico rolled to the edge of the bed and placed the portrait on the side table. Zevran noticed his mood was a bit melancholy. He moved across the bed and pressed up against him, kissing his neck. “I am sorry if I upset you Nico. Let me make it up to you. I still owe you for earlier.”

 

It was said lightheartedly, but it seemed to upset Nico, who rolled over and grabbed him by the shoulders, eyes hard and mouth firm with anger. “No! You owe me nothing!”

 

Zevran looked at him, confused as to why he was upset. “Nico, have I done something to anger you? Why will you not let me touch you?”

 

Nico sat up, obviously frustrated. “I didn’t mean for you to…You're not obligated… what I mean is,  _that_ isn’t something that I expect you to… Damn it Zevran!” He got up and started pacing in front of the bed, looking anywhere but at him. He pointed to the balcony. “I did that because I wanted to. That wasn’t a sexual transaction, for Maker’s sake! I wanted to _give_ you something from me without expectation of anything in return!” He finally looked directly at Zevran.  “I wanted to show you that I care for you!” He pulled his fingers through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to him.

 

Zevran wasn’t sure what to do. That seemed to be a frequent thing lately. _Nico really doesn't want anything in return? Nothing? Who does that? Why would he do that?_   Zevran started to tremble. Emotions that he’d been denying for weeks were threatening to surface and overwhelm him. He struggled to push them back down. He wasn’t ready to deal with them yet.

 

Nico turned around and looked at him. “I’m sorry, Bello. I didn’t mean to be upset… Bello, are you OK?” Nico crawled across the bed and knelt in front of him. He wiped the tears from Zevran’s face and stroked his cheek with his hand, letting his palm rest against the curve of his jaw. Zevran hadn’t realized he was crying. Nico whispered “Bello, Bello I’m sorry. I’m not angry. Please don’t cry.”

 

Zevran’s mind was desperately trying to process Nico’s words; make sense of them in the context of the world he knew. No one, _ever_ , had said anything like that to him. No one had ever given him the gift of themselves, asking nothing in return, and _meant_ it. Even Rinna, who had said she loved him, had used sex to keep him focused and as a reward for a job well done. Everyone used everyone to get something. _That’s just how it works. Right?_ But Nico had been truly upset by his comment, and it had been such a visceral reaction that it had to be real. Zevran placed his hand over the larger one pressed to his cheek and looked into Nico’s steel grey eyes. They were soft with concern and…something more?

 

Nico drew Zevran against his chest and lay down on the bed stroking his back with his fingertips. “Bello…” Zevran tried to look up at him but larger arms pulled him tightly against his chest. Nico tucked Zevran’s head beneath his chin and wove their legs together. Quietly he asked “Bello, stay with me tonight?”  Zevran froze, not sure what to do. He had lovers ask him to stay before and every other time he gently turned them down and left. He’d had to deal with sobbing and pleading and it had never disturbed him to say no. It was all part of the job, after all.

 

But he _wanted_ to say yes. He _wanted_ to stay. _Dare I say yes?_   He was falling head first into the middle of the swirling tide of emotions he wasn’t sure what to do with; emotions he didn’t even want to name. Unsure of what to say he fell back on what he knew. “While that would be lovely, it is quite dangerous for me to travel during the day. Leaving tomorrow morning would not be a good idea.”

 

Nico continued to stroke his back for a quiet minute then said, “Well, if you leave tonight you will be stuck all day tomorrow by yourself, no matter where it is that you are. But if you stay here, you could spend tonight and all day tomorrow with me, in my room.” Zevran wanted to, but he didn’t know what to say.  When he didn’t immediately insist on leaving, Nico continued to persuade him. “I can have food sent up from the kitchen, I have a private bath, and we don’t really need anything else, so no one will disturb us."

 

Nico was giving him every reason to stay but he tried one last time to argue for leaving. “Don’t you have things to do tomorrow?”

 

“Nothing I can’t put off. I can postpone my meetings. None are critical. None are as important as you staying.”

 

Zevran was at a loss. _Important_? He wanted to be important to Nico. The feelings hovering at the edge of his thoughts still frightened him, so he tried to make light of the conversation. “And what would we be doing? You don’t seem to want me to touch you so…”

 

Nico chuckled. “I didn’t say you couldn’t touch me. As a matter of fact, I’m hoping there will be a lot of touching. But honestly, tonight I would be completely happy just holding you and feeling you against me. In the morning you may have your way with me.”

 

Zevran could hear the laughter in his voice and smiled. “Just tomorrow morning? You underestimate me.”

 

Nico tightened his arms around him and chuckled. “Trust me, Bello. I would _never_ underestimate you, especially in the bedroom.”

 

Zevran lay there quietly and thought about the possibilities. He could wake up tomorrow alone and lonely in his room, and wait for Maker knew how long until Eoman finally decided to return from Orlais. _Or_ he could stay here with Nico. _Is there really even a choice_?

 

“So, you are offering your room, your bed and yourself without interruption?”

 

Nicolo squeezed him hopefully. “Yes. I will keep everyone away and it will be just you and me.”

 

Zevran curled more tightly against his chest. “How can I refuse?”


	10. Chapter 10

Zevran opened his eyes and momentarily panicked, his sleepy brain struggling to recall where he was.  Then he felt the arm draped around him and a warm body pressed tightly against his back, breath blowing softly against his hair and he remembered. Zevran relaxed into Nico's embrace, feeling warm and content.

 

They had curled up together in bed, Nico asking about Zevran’s history.  He told him about growing up in the whorehouse, being bought by the Crows, assignments he could discuss, people he’d killed…the usual.  It was very similar to conversations he had with the Warden Commander and King Alistair back when they were just Grey Wardens fighting the Blight.  Zevran had expected Nico to have any of the usual reactions.  The worst were usually an onslaught of recriminations and repulsion, and the best had been veiled disagreement.  Seeing any of those on Nico's face would have been difficult, but Nico had surprised him.  He had quietly listened, asked a few questions for clarification, but never offered any disapproval or contempt. They’d fallen asleep not long after; Nico pulling Zevran against his body, and wrapping him in his arms.

 

Zevran felt a sleepy stirring behind him. Nico stretched and yawned loudly, and coiled himself loosely around Zevran again, burying his face in his neck and nuzzling the sensitive spot behind his ear.   “Morning."

 

Zevran smiled. “Good morning, Hermoso. How did you sleep?”

 

Nico brushed soft kisses across his neck and shoulders. “Incredibly well. You?”

 

Zevran chuckled. “Quite well also.”

 

Nico tightened his arms around him and murmured against his hair, “Don't panic, but I expect that Emilio will be knocking on the door momentarily. I’ll give him the notes I wrote last night and have him bring breakfast. Then I'll tell him we aren’t to be disturbed by anyone all day.”

 

Zevran said “We? You will mention that I am here?”

 

Nico squeezed him lightly. “Yes. I thought it would be best, otherwise I might have people parading through here asking if I’m ok or trying to see if I need a healer or something. If I tell Emilio there is a “ _we_ ” in my room and _we_ do not want to be disturbed then there is no further explanation needed.”

 

Zevran couldn’t argue with the logic. “So long as he does not actually come into the room that should be fine.”

 

Nico squeezed him again. “Emilio wouldn’t say anything anyway. He and Anna are very trustworthy.” As anticipated, there was a soft knock at the door and Nico bolted over Zevran, grabbing his pants from the floor and pulling them on while stumbling to answer it.  He cracked it open and said something to whoever was on the other side. He opened the door enough to take a small tray of coffee and fruit.  He left the door open slightly as he deposited the tray on the table and picked up the few notes he’d written. He handed them over and closed the door.  “Emilio has been instructed to turn away all visitors and not to disturb us until lunch.” Nico crawled across Zevran and plopped himself down behind him again, pulling him against his chest.

 

Zevran asked “So Emilio had nothing to say about an unannounced overnight visitor?” He poked Nico’s chest. “Do you do this often, Hermoso?”

 

Nico chuckled. “Oh, Emilio was a bit surprised actually. I got _the eyebrow_.” Zevran looked expectantly at him. “When Emilio is surprised or displeased he raises one eyebrow and stares at you until you explain yourself. I’m _very_ familiar with _the eyebrow_ having both surprised and displeased him many times in the past.”

 

Zevran chuckled. “I want to hear all of those stories.” Nico grinned and pinched him and Zevran rolled away laughing.

 

Nico crawled off the bed again and kissed Zevran’s cheek. “I’ll be right back. Nature calls.” He stumbled sleepily through a second door.  Zevran could make out light stone colored walls and not much else. He heard a long groan from Nico and he smiled. So that must be the bathing room. A few minutes later Nico shuffled back through the door lacing up his pants and grinning mischievously at Zevran just before he ran at the bed and flung himself onto it, flopping on his back. Zevran laughed and rolled off the bed to use the facilities himself.

 

He marveled as he looked around. Someone went to great expense to install bathing and toilet services with running water. He eyed the tub which could easily hold four people comfortably. Who needed a bathtub that big? He walked behind the privacy screen where the toilet was situated and relieved himself thinking how ridiculous this luxury seemed when just a few short months ago he’d been traipsing across Ferelden camping wherever, with very few comforts at all.

 

When he walked back into the bedroom he saw that Nico was now on the balcony. He stepped out into the warm morning sun and sighed happily. “Are you hungry, Bello? Coffee?”

 

“Coffee would be appreciated. Thank you.” Zevran sat down at the table and thought about the last time he’d been in this very spot, and smiled. “Although I have not seen much of it, what I have seen of your house is absolutely amazing.”

 

Nico shrugged and handed him a mug. “There are a few benefits to being my father’s son.”  He poured a cup for himself and sat in the opposite chair. “I would love to show you _my_ house one day. It's in the the city of Bastion.   There aren't a lot of neighbors and the few that are there aren’t too close. It’s somewhere you can actually breathe and hear yourself think. Mamma loved it there. We would stay each summer when Antiva City got too crowded and hot.”

 

Zevran tried to picture it, but all that he could remember of Bastion was vineyards and dirt. Instead of mentioning _that_ he said “It sounds lovely.” He took a large gulp of coffee and instantly felt more awake. He let his gaze wander over Nico.  "You look good all rumpled from sleep."  His curls went every which way, full lips crooked in a half-awake grin, and eyes sparkled. Zevran watched him pull a grape from the bunch and bring it to his lips, slowly opening his mouth and placing it on his tongue before crushing it between his teeth. Zevran smirked. “You are such a tease Nico. Be careful what you start because I may finish it.”

 

Nico continued to pick fruit from the plate and enticingly eat each piece while staring directly at Zevran.  “I don’t know what you mean, Bello. I’m just eating breakfast.”

 

Zevran chuckled and ate a bit as well. An idea had begun to form in his mind, and he brought the discussion back to Bastion. “So tell me more about your house. What does it look like?”

 

Nico smiled, “It is a very beautiful place. All of the rooms are bright and airy with large doors leading out to patios or balconies. There are beautiful gardens full of the flowers that Mamma loved, and an amazing view of Rialto Bay and the start of the vineyards from the terrace. The master bedroom and bathing area are breathtakingly beautiful. One entire wall is mostly windows looking out over the gardens and the bay. The bathing area is twice as large as the one I have here and it also has running water. He looked pointedly at Zevran and cocked an eyebrow, “The bed is amazing; large and comfortable. We could spend all day there.”

 

Zevran smiled at the suggestion. “And who takes care of the property for you when you are not there?”

 

Nico took a sip of his coffee and ran fingers through his curls “There are a few servants who live there. They keep the place going. I usually send word a week ahead of my visit and they get the place ready. Sometimes Emilio and Anna will accompany me.  They go home and visit relatives who still live in Bastion.”

 

“And there are no neighbors within close proximity to the house?”

 

Nico eyed him carefully. “No close neighbors. Why do you ask?”

 

Zevran debated what to say. The truth, or at least part of it, was probably the best option. Looking away from Nico and out over the lawn he confessed, “This assignment that I have... the first part will be done soon and I will need to find someplace to, shall we say _become invisible_ for a while.” Zevran continued to look away, waiting for a reaction, or more questions.

 

The silence dragged on a bit uncomfortably and he finally risked a look at Nico. The second their eyes met Nico murmured, “Stay with me in Bastion. Stay as long as you need; as long as you’d like. I can tell everyone that I’m going to check on my property, so no one will wonder. I can work from there for a few weeks without issue. When I must come back, if you aren't able to return to Antiva City you can stay there for as long as you need. _Please_ Bello, let me do this for you.”

 

Zevran felt overwhelmed at his earnestness, and had to swallow a few times before he could respond. “You barely know me. You have no idea what my assignment is or whether you’d approve. And yet you offer your home to me without question. Why?”

 

Nico’s gaze never wavered. “I told you the other night why. You may choose not to believe, but that makes it no less true.” Zevran felt an almost painful tightening in his chest and an uncharacteristic flush heated his skin. Nico smiled.  “Look, I have made the infamous Zevran Arainai blush. Certainly a first!”  He stood and covered the few steps that separated their chairs. He knelt and placed his hands on Zevran’s knees, looking him directly in the eyes. “Bello, truly, I would have laughed at anyone who told me a month ago that I’d meet someone who would totally capture my heart. I have never been one to fall in love quickly. But I’ve been in love before and I know what this is. Denying it doesn’t make it any less true. I am in love with you. I have the resources to help you, and I want to do that. Please Bello, let me do this.”

 

Zevran couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t look away. Nico was so earnest, so sure, that it frightened him. But what scared him even more was how much he wanted to believe that it was true. He wanted to believe that Nico really loved him… because… His mind shied away from the reason, but he really couldn't deny what he knew to be true in his heart.   _I love him._   _Fuck_! He couldn’t deny it, but he couldn’t say it out loud… not yet.  And maybe not ever. He brought his hand to Nico’s face lightly brushing his fingertips across his cheek and lips. Nico took his hand and softly kissed his palm, eyes glowing, and a shy smile on his face. “Yes? Is that a yes?”

 

Zevran finally took a breath and returned the smile. “Yes.”  Nico grinned at him and he felt the tightening in his chest again. _I have made Nico smile._ That smile, as bright as a thousand suns, was for him. Zevran leaned forward and softly kissed him, enjoying the sweet taste of grapes and breathing in his scent. “Hermoso, I have a request.”

 

Nico looked at him quizzically. “Anything Bello; if it is within my abilities you will have it.”

 

Zevran grinned “I think we should try out the small pond you call a bathtub.”

 

Nico nuzzled against his neck. “I like the way you think, Bello. Let me go make that happen.”

 

He rose and walked back into the bathroom leaving Zevran alone with his thoughts. Now that he’d admitted to himself how he felt about Nico he was surprised to find that it felt right. It didn’t feel forced or rushed or fake, and he would have expected any or all of those. But he also wasn’t stupid.  He knew how dangerous this was. It was best that they were leaving Antiva City for a time. Perhaps when this whole business was completely over he could find a way to reconcile the situation. Leliana or Aeden or Alistair might be able to help him there. Any one of them carried enough clout to fix the situation with the Crows as long as he wasn’t picky about the type of fix.   _Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there._ He had enough to worry about right now.

 

Nico returned and sat down, taking another sip of his coffee. “It will take a bit to fill the basin. I have an enchanted stone heating the water as it fills. It should be nice and warm by the time it’s done.” Zevran briefly thought of Sandal and smiled. “So when Emilio brings lunch I will tell him to send word to have my house readied for our arrival. Do you have any idea when that will be?”

 

Zevran shook his head. “I am waiting for the opening to present itself. I may not have time to warn you. I will take advantage of the opportunity and then leave town immediately and head for Bastion. I will find a way to get word to you that I have left. Where shall we meet?”

 

Nico didn’t hesitate. “At the house.  The property is called Orabella. From the main road you head east towards the Rialto Bay and watch for the vineyards. You should find it easily.”  Nico rose again. “Come Bello. Your pond awaits.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note updated tags. More E porn.

Zevran stood waste deep in water and marveled at the dwarven ingenuity that created such an incredibly indulgent bath. And the water was warm enough to relax muscles but not so hot as to be uncomfortable. Sandal did good work. He reached up and began unbraiding his hair as Nico undressed and joined him. He felt strong arms slide around his waste from behind and a soft kiss pressed against his head. Zevran finished, releasing his hair from the braid and turned to face Nico, fingers tracing the ridges of muscles along his abdomen and up across his chest. “This is quite luxurious.”

 

Nico laughed, “My chest or the bath?”

 

Zevran grinned, “Both”.

 

Nico kissed his forehead and turned to reach for the soap and began creating a good lather. “Wet your hair Bello, and I will wash it for you.” Zevran smiled shyly thinking this would be just one more of many firsts he’d experienced with this amazing man. He faced away from hI'm and dunked himself under the water.  Nico moved behind him and began working the soap thoroughly into his hair, strong fingers gently massaging his scalp. He took his time and continued long after Zevran's hair was clean but he wasn’t going to complain. _It feels too good._  

 

When his limbs began to relax enough to protest supporting his body Zevran's leaned back against him.  Nico's deep laugh rumbled through his chest.  “Rinse Bello”. Zevran sunk under the water and rinsed his hair, coming up in time to see Nico lathering a cloth and approaching him again. He tenderly began washing Zevran's chest and arms and gently turned him around to clean his back. Zevran wasn't sure what to do, and looked at Nico questioningly.  He laughed, “Relax. You act like no one has ever taken care of you before.” Zevran continued to look at him in confusion. Nico stopped and stared at him, slowly placing a hand against his cheek as realization dawned. “Maker Bello, no one has ever taken care of you before.” He dropped the cloth into the water and gathered him against his chest. His voice was husky with emotion “No matter. You have me to do that now.”  Nico bent down and kissed him. “My poor Bello.” He rubbed his nose lightly against Zevran’s and placed a quick kiss at the tip. He retrieved the cloth and added more soap, pulling Zevran into shallower water to continue his self appointed task. “Here let me finish.” Once he got over the initial shock, Zevran was quite amused by the proceedings and very willing to let Nico thoroughly wash all of him. By the time he was done Zevran was so relaxed that Nico gently guided him into deeper water to sit along the shelf built into the edge.

 

ZEvran's contentedly watched as Nico bathed himself, admiring his muscular chest and back and absolutely gorgeous ass. “You are beautiful Nico. Your body is magnificent.”

 

Nico flicked soap at him and chuckled.  “You only want me for my body, Bello. My mind will wither away with lack of appreciation.”

 

Zevran laughed.  “I cannot question your intelligence. You have demonstrated it through your exquisite taste in me.” He winked cheekily at him.

 

Nico laughed loudly and waded towards him. “Yes, true.” He reached for him and lifted him against his chest.

 

Zevran possessively wrapped his legs around Nico’s hips and his arms around his neck and nibbled at his full lips. “You have such a kissable mouth. Your lips were made for kissing.”

 

Nico turned around and leaned his hip against the shelf, caressing Zevran’s back. “My lips were made for kissing _you_.” And he proceeded to demonstrate his point.

 

Zevran kept one hand pressed to Nico’s back, and moved the other into his damp curls, grasping firmly enough to be slightly uncomfortable but not painful. Nico groaned against his lips and deepened the kiss. ZEvran's decided in that very moment that his favorite sound in the entire world was Nico's low moan. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Nico’s, and whispered, “I love the sounds you make for me.” He thought about saying something else, something _more_ , but stopped. That was still too scary to think about.

 

Keeping one hand still tightly gripped in curls, Zevran let his body slip slightly lower against Nico until their cocks brushed together. Tightening his legs around him again he took them both in one hand and began stroking. Nico groaned loudly and Zevran felt his cock pulse. “Bello… oh Maker, that feels good.” Nico closed his eyes and gripped Zevran's hips tightly.

 

He kept an even pace and a firm grip; the friction so perfect. He watched Nico’s face, loozing for signs of what he liked best, making small adjustments based on the panting and sweet sounds from his sexy mouth, trying not to be distracted by his own arousal.

 

Nico’s fingers gripped his ass and he huffed “waitwaitwaitwait. Slow down.” He opened his eyes and Nico was kissing him, whispering against his lips, “I want this to last. And I’m wrinkled in places I shouldn’t be wrinkled. And I can’t do everything I want to do to you if we are in water.”

 

Zevran chuckled and raised an eyebrow.  "So what do you propose we do?"  Nico pushed off the wall and waded to the shallower end, managing to pull himself out of the bath with Zevran still wrapped around him. “Oh a demonstration of your strength! No need to impress me, Hermoso. I am already naked and in your arms.” Zevran grinned mischievously.

 

Nico pinch his ass and Zevran squeaked. “Be quiet you, or there will be consequences.”

 

Zevran resumed his squirming against him as they trailed water across the floor of the bedroom. “Ooooh! Yes! That sounds promising!”

 

Nico tried but could only manage a partial scowl. “That’s it. Now you are in trouble.” He dumped Zevran on the bed and crawled over him.  “How shall I punish you for your impertinence?” Nico lightly bit Zevran’s hip.

 

Zevran laughed, “Are you looking for suggestions? Because I have a few.”

 

Nico pointed his finger at him “You. Quiet.” Zevran bit his own lips and said nothing more.  Still hovering over him, Nico slowly lowered his hips and lightly brushed his cock against Zevran’s before immediately moving away. Zevran smiled and Nico again lowered his hips stroking Zevran’s cock with his own, this time until Zevran could feel the smile on his face falter as his eyes half shut and his mouth formed an “oh” of pleasure. Nico moved his hips up denying him any further gratification. Zevran reached for him but Nico stopped him. “No touching. You are to lay there and think about your behavior.”  Zevran debated telling Nico that he actually _was_ thinking about _some_ behavior but refrained. Instead he let his arms fall back to the bed and gave him his best contrite look. Nico laughed.  “Better. Much better.” He brushed Zevran’s lips with his own and whispered against them “I’m going to make you beg for release. You will be a quivering mess beneath me. I’m going to make you so hard you’ll think the ache will never go away. And then I’m going to make you come so that you see stars and forget your own name.”

 

Zevran caught his breath, the words having the desired effect. A thrill of anticipation coursed through him. “That is quite the boast, Hermoso.” Nico scowled again and Zevran smiled in return. It was new being on the other end of a seduction, but he recognized the appeal. It would be very easy to just let go and enjoy the ride.

 

Nico brushed his lips against Zevran’s again and softly mouthed his way across his jaw to the sensitive spot behind his ear. His wicked tongue traced a path from that spot down his neck peppering light kisses across chest. He adjusted his weight so he was lying on his side, slowly tracing fingertips from Zevran’s collarbone to his hip; lightly caressing the skin around his cock but never touching it. “Bello, I can see your brain working. Let go. Stop thinking so much and enjoy this.”  He leaned in to whisper in Zevran’s ear, “I will _make_ your thoughts go quiet. Tell me Bello, do you want me to touch you?” Zevran didn’t say anything but nodded his head and Nico chuckled. “Tell me. Do you want me?”

 

Zevran barely managed a “Yes” and thought _what kind of question is that? Of course I want you_. Nico smiled and lightly stroked Zevran’s cock with two fingers. He inhaled sharply at the touch, and thought it was both incredibly pleasurable and ultimately unsatisfying at the same time. He fought to keep a whimper in the back of his throat from escaping.  Nicolo slowly tortured him with just enough pressure to make him want more, but not enough to gratify. He squeezed his eyes tightly and fought for control.

 

“Bello, you look gorgeous. You are so beautiful. Let go. Stop thinking.” He watched Nico position himself between his thighs, laying on the bed. Zevran closed his eyes. He felt a hot tongue gently glide from his balls to the tip of his cock, and his hips bucked in response. He wove his fingers into the dark curls and sighed. “That’s it, Bello. Let me have you.” Zevran groaned as Nico lowered his mouth over his cock and lightly sucked. He hummed his approval as that gorgeous mouth lowered around him again and again. Zevran felt himself hit the back of Nico's throat and then he was swallowed… Zevran’s hips thrust up reflexively and he truly thought he was going to come right then.  Nico released him and stroked his shaft.  “That’s it, Bello. Fuck, you look gorgeous.” Nico hooked his arms under each of his legs, slowly raising them and pushing his hips towards his chest. He felt a slight flick of tongue across his opening and gasped. His eyes flew open and he froze, watching as Nico’s head lowered to taste him again.  Nico continued to gently tongue his opening and Zevran’s hips began to rock, trying to inch closer to that wicked tongue. Their eyes met and in a husky voice Nico observed “Oh, you like that.” Zevran registered the words but not the meaning. Thought had slipped away with the last stroke of tongue. He was overcome with need and desperately wanted that wicked mouth on him again.

 

He whimpered quietly as Nico’s went back to teasing his hole, his beard tickling the soft flesh of his ass. _Maker that feels so good…so perfect._ There was nothing else that existed right then.  Nico licked the strip of skin between his balls and hole, and Zevran couldn’t take any more. His cock was already dripping and throbbing with his heartbeat. “Please, Nico.”

 

Nico stopped and Zevran whimpered again. “Please what, Bello?”

 

Zevran squirmed beneath him. “Please, I want you. I need you. Please!”

 

Nico smiled. “Anything for you.” He moved to the side of the bed and reach in the nightstand, withdrawing a small bottle of oil.  Nico knelt between his legs and he felt a thrill as an oil-slicked hand stroked across his hole sending waves of pleasure through him. Nico positioned himself and slowly pressed into Zevran pulling a moan from him as he pushed deeper. Zevran’s mind chanted _more_ in his head and he bucked his hips against him.  Nico set a fast pace and Zevran thrilled at the feel of him. “Maker, you feel so good Bello, so tight.”

 

Zevran was panting and moaning softly with each thrust of Nico’s hips. He reached between his legs and began stroking himself, no longer able to keep his hands on the bed. He whimpered loudly as his vision blurred and the familiar tightening indicated that he was close. With a few more thrusts and strokes he came with a loud roar, spilling across his chest and neck.  Through the sex-induced haze he felt the stutter of Nico’s thrusts as he drove harder.  He let out a massive bellow, shuddering with his own release. Zevran felt him thrust a few more times before he collapsed on top of him.

 

They both lay there unwilling to move or speak, wrung out and gasping for air. Zevran managed to bring his arms up around Nico and slowly caressed his back with his fingertips, softly kissing the top of his head.  His thoughts were a flow of colors and images all blending into a sense of contentment he’d never felt before. “Te amo.” It slipped quietly from his lips and the words were out before he’d even thought about it.

 

Nico’s body went still and the silence seemed to drag. Zevran continued to stroke the soft skin of his back as he waited; for what he wasn’t sure; some additional reaction of some sort. Nico pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared hard at him. “Bello, please don’t say that unless you mean it. Don’t say it just because you feel you should. It’s OK.”

 

The man in his arms was a marvel; he was kind and gentle and concerned with his happiness beyond anyone else he’d ever known. He was a wonder in bed, and gorgeous to look at, and all his. And in his line of work there may not be many tomorrows and fear was no reason to throw something like this away.  Zevran gave a small smile, and never breaking their gaze said. “I love you”.


	12. Chapter 12

Nico stared at him for a good minute without saying a word.  He just stared at him, scanning his face, perhaps looking for some sign, but of what Zevran wasn’t sure. He leveraged his hip under Nico and rolled him onto his back, pulling himself across his broad chest. “You must know that this is not something that is easily said for me. But I have never met anyone like you, querido. No one has ever cared for me the way that you do.” He fidgeted under Nico’s gaze. “There has not been anyone for me since Rinna…” He couldn't look at Nico. _What is he thinking? Why is he just staring at me?_  Nico reached up and pulled Zevran to him, kissing him tenderly and deeply. Zevran made a little whimper of relief. When the kiss ended and he pulled back, he saw unshed tears in Nico’s eyes. Zevran's gently stroked his cheek and whispered, “Do not cry, querido.”

 

Nico smiled and placed his larger hand over Zevran's. “They're happy tears, my love.”

 

Zevran grinned like a fool. _My love_. _Yes, I like that very much._ Zevran laughed. “What a pair we are, yes?” And then he grew a bit serious. “But you will have to be very careful, querido. I will not lose you to the blade too.”

 

Nico tightened his arms around Zevran. “ _We_ will be careful.” A huge grin was plastered across his face. “You can tell me again you know. I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Zevran smirked, “Oh really? You woils not mind? That is good to hear.”

 

But he didn’t say it and Nico pinched him again. “Don’t make me punish you again!”

 

Zevran rubbed their bodies together seductively. “If that was my punishment then I have to misbehave more often.”

 

Nico’s hands shot out and tickled Zevran who screeched in surprise.  Screaming laughter filled the room as he fought to get away. Nico stopped and pinned him to the bed, a not-so-fierce scowl on his face. “Do you yield, elf?”

 

Zevran gasped for air and smiled. “Yes, querido.   I yield to you.”

 

Nico leaned in so their lips were almost touching. “You forfeit one kiss as payment.”

 

Zevran wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck and pulled him closer. “Gladly.” He brushed their lips together, slowly opening his mouth and darting his tongue out to taste his lips, before deepening the kiss.  They slowly separated, staring at each other as if they were memorizing the moment.  Zevran tucked a stray lock of hair behind Nico's ear, and softly whispered, “I love you”.  

 

Nico smiled then flopped down next to Zevran and pulled him tightly against his side.  He tucked his head under Nico's chin and threw his arm and leg over him, snuggling in.  Nico nuzzled into his hair.  "We will be very careful."

 

“Very.” Zevran hummed his agreement and almost immediately nodded off.

 

XXXX

 

It was the soft knocking on the door that woke him. He stretched and groaned and shook Nico’s shoulder. “Querido, there is knocking at the door.”

 

Nico blinked blearily and rubbed his eyes. “Hmmm. I’ll get it.” He rolled over Zevran and sat on the edge of the bed. “Coming” he said loud enough to be heard through the door. He pushed himself up and stumbled to the dresser where he retrieved a fresh pair of pants, hopping into them as he crossed the room to see who it was.

 

Zevran stretched again and stood. He padded to the dresser and began rifling through the clothing, pulling out a pair of comfortable looking lounge pants. They were far too big on him but he didn’t want to put his other clothes back on until he left. He cinched the waist tightly and rolled up the cuffs and went to wait on the balcony. He sat in what he had decided was _his_ chair and hitched one foot up onto the seat, resting his chin on his knee and looked out over the gardens.  He mentally categorized the flowers that he could see. Several of them were poisonous if ingested, and it made him wonder again about Nico’s mother. Zevran couldn’t shake the belief that she was poisoned. The pieces just fit too nicely for it to be anything else. But why? The _who_ was probably the Crows.

 

He heard a clanking behind him and turned to see Nico carrying a tray laden with dishes through the doorway. Zevran quickly cleared a spot on the table, and Nico set the tray down. “Emilio brought lunch. He wasn’t sure what you would like so he brought a variety of things.” Zevran saw several plates of meats, some cheeses, a bowl of apricots, some pickled eggs and a platter of fish. There was also a bottle of Antivan Red and a full loaf of Raider Queen’s Bread.

 

Zevran chuckled, “Does he think we can eat all of this?” Nico returned his grin and winked. “Maybe he thinks we’ve worked up an appetite. I know I have.” He walked past Zevran and placed a kiss on the top of his head and proceeded around him to the empty chair.

 

They tucked in and between mouthfuls Zevran broached the subject that had been in the back of his mind. “Querido, I would like to ask you a question if it won’t upset you. I do not wish to ruin our happy mood.”

 

Nico eyed him thoughtfully, “You may ask, but I may refuse to answer.”

 

Zevran smiled at having his own words spoken back to him.  “You mentioned that you were in love before. I was just curious about that. Who with? And what happened? You already know my sad story.”

 

Nico picked at the remnants of food on his plate. “His name was Tristand and he was the son of a wealthy Orlesian merchant. He was in Antiva to set up trade channels for wine. We met when he came to tour the winery near my home in Bastion. I was there checking on the house and overseeing the harvest."  He took a sip of wine and looked at Zevran. “Are you sure you really want to hear about this? It’s not very exciting.”

 

Zevran smiled. “Only if you want to tell me Querido. If you would rather not that is fine.”

 

Nico shrugged.  “It’s OK. It’s just not a very impressive story. I actually didn’t like him at first. Orlesians can be quite pretentious, as I’m sure you know. He was a know-it-all and a bit of a braggart but he was handsome and had a big personality and I’d never met anyone like him before.”  He grinned at Zevran.  “I guess I have a type.” Zevran gave him a wounded look and threw a grape at him. Nico rubbed the back of his neck and continued. “We found ourselves thrown together due to mutual business interests and shared acquaintances and, well, one thing led to another and 6 months later I knew. I knew I loved him and he loved me and I had these plans…”  He grinned sheepishly at Zevran. “Youth, right? Obviously things didn’t work out as I’d envisioned."  Nico sighed and scratched at his beard.  "His father called him home. They had arranged a marriage to a very wealthy and socially prominent young lady, and you know Orlesians and their social climbing. So off he went like a dutiful son. He begged me to come with him. He said we could find a way to make it work… He said he wanted to continue our relationship. But that was not what I wanted… to be the secret, the stand in, the whatever.” He pointedly looked at Zevran. “It’s still not what I want.”

 

Zevran sighed “I can’t give you what you want right now, querido. But it’s for your own protection.” He rose and walked to where Nico sat and knelt in front of him, taking his hand. “But please believe me when I tell you that once I have completed my mission I will ensure that you and I are never harmed because of who I am and what you mean to me. Can you give me some time to make that happen, mi amor?”

 

Nico squeezed his hand and ran his fingers along the tattoo on his face. “Yes. I can give you time to make that happen, my love. But you must promise me that you'll be as careful as you can. I don't want to lose you.”

 

Zevran reached for Nico’s neck and gently pulled his lips to his, trying to convey in that one kiss everything that he felt and all that he promised. “You will never lose me, querido. I will fight death to be with you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Zevran slowed his breathing and closed his eyes, concentrating on clearing his thoughts and focusing on the evening’s task. Rinna had taught him how to do this and it helped calm his anticipatory jitters. Eoman had returned two days ago and it had taken Zevran that long to gather the needed ingredients for the poison. He had written a brief note to Nico saying that he would be leaving town, and gave it to the innkeeper to have it delivered later that night.

 

But now it was time to go. Zevran pulled on his cloak and left the room, exiting through the back entrance and into the ink black night. There was very little moonlight as both were in their waning phase which suited his purposes.  He made his way through darkened streets to Eoman’s residence, and waited in the shadows, watching the routine of the guards and the comings and goings in the house. Eoman lived alone, in typical Crow fashion. No emotional attachments to distract him or use as leverage. Zevran didn’t want to think much about that.

 

He finally moved from the shadows and scaled the wall surrounding the estate. He’d chosen the back corner away from the street… There was less chance of someone seeing him. He dropped down over the wall and crouched in the shadows, looking for the guard he knew would be patrolling.  The Crow slowly rounded the path and Zevran darted out clamping a hand over his nose and mouth and plunging his dagger into his back and straight through his heart, holding him against his chest until he stopped struggling. He pulled the body into the bushes and wiped his blade on the grass, resheathing it quietly.  He crossed the path and shot over the open yard, ducking behind a fountain to wait for the next guardsman. As he walked past, Zevran stood and, hand over the Crow’s mouth, slit his throat and slid him into the water without a sound.

 

He moved across the last bit of lawn and pressed himself against the wall of the house, listening for sounds of anyone raising the alarm. There was nothing but silence, and Zevran crouched down and moved forward, up the steps and onto the patio.  He peered through the Orlesian style doors leading into the library.  Eoman was asleep at his desk, head tilted back against the headrest of the chair. Zevran opened the door and soundlessly moved into the room, uncorking the vial of poison as he walked behind the sleeping man.  He had debated the merits confronting Eoman versus just getting the job done, and in the end he’d decided that engaging him in dialogue wouldn’t make him feel better, and it was too risky.  He leaned over the sleeping man and poured a few drops of the Concentrated Crow Poison into his open mouth and stepped back. He watched, unmoved as Eoman choked on the liquid and sat up grasping at his throat.  In seconds his arms dropped back onto the desk and his body began to shut down. Zevran moved from the shadows and stood in front of the desk, pulling his hood away from his face. He watched Eoman turn blue as his lungs began to seize with the paralyzing effect of the toxin.

 

Zevran mockingly bowed at the waist and stood, watching as the last of the life spark drained from Grandmaster Eoman Arainai. _Good riddance._ He turned and exited the way he’d entered, quietly closing the door and moving down the stairs into the shadows. No one had found the other two bodies yet, but it was only a matter of time.  He retraced his steps, quietly making his way to the far corner of the property and scaled the wall, moving away from the house with measured strides.  He slid into the shadows of the alley, heading south towards the city of Bastion, and Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for Phase I of the Zevran/Nico story. There's more killing to be done but that may come in future sections of this series should I choose to write them. This has pretty much been a pet project of mine. Thank you if you've read this far. The boys and I appreciate it. If you are so inclined give some feedback below.

**Author's Note:**

> Zevran speaks in Spanish and Nicolo speaks in Italain when they aren’t speaking in Common. Because BioWare gave Zevran a Spanish accent and Spanish phrases but then described Antiva as based on Italy, I decided to go with an explanation that I found on a fan forum in which the poster proposes that Antiva is probably like Argentia with a multi-ethnic culture where the people there usually treat their nationality as a citizenship, but not an ethnicity. You can read the posting from fightright2 here: http://forum.bioware.com/topic/224688-what-language-do-antivans-speak/ 
> 
> This made the most sense to me and it’s what I’m using.


End file.
